Those Damn Marines!
by Aoi24
Summary: AU. Luffy would never become a marine and he'd be terrible at it too! But if certain encounters went differently and Garp made some different decisions... Marine!Luffy, OCs, Character death, Strong!Characters
1. Sengoku, Rank And Those Worth Watching

I'm a glutton for punishment, I really am.

This is a 'Luffy is a marine' story which will not be very good :( But I damn well intend to have fun with it :D

On that note, there is an excellent Marine!Luffy fic here on the site which I promptly recommend to all and sundry. It's **BNW: Dark Horse.** A great little piece that everyone who can should see. :)

Obviously AU, not canon compliant but I am striving for a mostly IC cast. Any OOC will have justifiable motives. But I do realistically realise that this will probably get shot to hell.

* * *

Idiots.

They were idiots

Complete and utter morons with such levels of idiocy that you would be forgiven for questioning their heritage, parents and history of cranial injuries. (The likelihood of whether they existed or not at any rate.)

Sengoku the Buddha was a genius. He had a brilliant tactical mind and an innate understanding of psychological mindsets and motivations. For him, the Grand Line was like an immense chessboard. Thinking three spaces ahead was not sufficient for him. He calculated for every eventuality and used his forces judiciously.

He was fighting a war and knew that it was inevitable that a few pawns would be sacrificed so he didn't concern himself with them too much. What he did worry about was the few pawns that were poised to reach the other side of the board and become players in their own right.

Sengoku was a man in control so you could understand his frustration when dealing with someone who is too unpredictable, too uncontrollable and too damn irritating for him to plan for.

Monkey D. Luffy was such a man and everyday Sengoku didn't know whether to curse Garp for his grandson or thank god that the glutton didn't become a pirate. That guy had the sort of personality and potential to go far in the world. People like that were better to have on your side of the board rather than playing against you.

At least, that's what he told himself on good days.

_-break-_

Officially, there were certain things that the Marines did and did not do. These sat outside the regular rules and comprised things that mostly related to information confidentiality and the public face of the naval forces. These rules were actually more restrictive on the upper ranks simply because they had more duties and were better known world wide.

Thankfully they had a powerful and cunning PR machine in place (plus, they owned 70% of the worlds newspapers) that served to smooth over certain events and misdemeanours so that they wouldn't loose face with the public. This was, without a single doubt, the hardest working division in the marine force. They had more work than all of the marines in any of the blues.

To put this in context for you there is a marine with five assistants whose sole job for god-knows-how-long has been Garp. His job is to cover up any disasters, publicise successes, arrange building repairs and smooth things over when diplomacy is required. Needless to say the poor man is one exploded tavern away from a foaming breakdown, the kind with seizures, mumbling and very nice nurses who will speak to him soothingly and take him to a nice quiet home for the bewildered.

Marines ascended in rank by showing their skills and their power. They proved that they could command troops efficiently, manage supply routes, complete missions, maintain order and most importantly enforce _Justice_.

This all proved to be complete bollocks in the face of the cardinal rule of military might, which was once summed up as "So strong, it's stupid". Essentially, for every competent administrator and tactician there was several who earned their rank through raw power. And by several we mean all of those guys who are captaining the warships.

_-break-_

Going along with this, was what the ordinary marines called '_The Law of Balance'._ This was something spoken of in hushed tones and elaborated on when they were drunk, off-duty and out of earshot. In short, it came down to "The more powerful you are, the more eccentric you become".

It went unspoken (because they valued their health naturally enough) that those who started out obviously odd had a better chance than most for joining the upper ranks. Garp had two grandsons (that had surfaced, who knew what other family members that lunatic had) and while drastically different in temperament and personality they were both extremely weird. It surprised no-one when they quickly rose to become major powers on the world stage.

Portgas D. Ace was friendly, chatty, ate like a crate of half-starved seakings and had a terrible tendency to fall asleep at the most inconvenient times. He was also the youngest Rear Admiral in three hundred years and a complete _monster_ in battle. It had gotten to the stage where opponents ran screaming at the sight of him (much like they did for his very proud grandfather) and while there was a certain kind of irony to see him cheerfully chasing fleeing pirates down the street and shouting that he 'really wanted a good fight' it wasn't really an efficient use of his time.

Admittedly some people called nepotism on his rank but his _brutally_ decisive victory over 'Bohemian Knight' Doma in the New World silenced most dissenters and now rumblings indicated that another promotion was on the horizon for him. His subordinates were deathly loyal but more importantly (according to Sengoku) his direct officers kept him in line. It was probably against regulations to let that woman shoot at him as much as she did but as long as they kept him at his work everyone decided not to notice.

You might care to note that he has a fan club but is totally ignorant of the fact. I wouldn't read too much into it. Sengoku has one too.

_-break-_

Luffy and Ace were shining stars on the seas. Everyone was aware of their presence and it went unsaid that they were going to outstrip their grandfather in a matter of years. (Garp was seriously thrilled at that.)

The two brothers were closely watched. Everyone knew it, even if the pair in question didn't talk about it but no-one knew why. Aokiji and Kizaru pretty much did what they felt like and no one ever questioned them. It was strange because it wasn't the assessing observation cast upon those due for promotion but a more calculated one.

Whatever reasons Sengoku had, he wasn't sharing them with anyone else but if anyone was likely to know it was Vice-admiral Garp. Sengoku let them go about their business freely but he insisted quite vigorously to be constantly apprised of their whereabouts. Everyone assumed that Sengoku was just being his usual obsessive self and left it at that.

Marines were used to taking orders.

_-break-_

On the last report from his team they passed along the following information; that Commodore Monkey D. Luffy was currently in the East Blue...


	2. What Sort Of Marine Is So Irresponsible?

Well, I'm certainly having fun. ^_^ What about you guys?

Cue standard disclaimer with full cover.

Queries, suggestions, con-crit all welcome.

Thank you for your support.

* * *

One of the earliest memories Coby had was of a marine officer arresting a pirate in his home village.

The pirate had come to pillage and burn (as pirates do tend to do) but the marines had arrived as soon as the crew set foot on the beach. Whether it was co-incidence or that the marines had been in pursuit was unknown but he couldn't help but be impressed. The hero had swept in and enforced justice winning the gratitude of the adoring populace and punishing evildoers.

For a time all of his games revolved around a hero rushing in and saving the day before things came to pass that he had no time for such play. Still, every once in a while he would remember the stark terror and the relief when the marine emerged triumphant declaring that those pirates 'had no concept of honour or justice'.

That was his secret muse. Whenever his will faltered he would cling to the faded image of the bearded man in the marine coat who had demolished the invading pirates with a powerful punch. The details had long since faded but he still regularly polished up that image of the heroic marine officer fighting for justice and the vulnerable.

A couple of years later this ideal image had been ground beneath the heel of his oppressor until his small well of courage had been drained away and the last remnants of his inspiration no more than dust to be swept away.

_-break-_

Coby hated his life.

He had studied very hard and knew lots about the sea, basic navigation, calculating rationing of supplies, the issuing of bounties and all sorts of information on the different kinds of ships floated on the Great Blue. In short he obtained a very useful sort of elementary education for a prospective marine.

So how, had he been so abysmally stupid as to end up on a pirate ship when he planned to spend the day fishing?

The terror he had felt back in his childhood had returned and all he could do was follow his survival instincts and grovel for his life. He had already lost two years of his existence to this hellish lifestyle and providing Alvida just didn't decide to off him anytime soon he was probably going to lose several more.

He believed in certain things and once had a cherished dream but he never had much courage. Building that ramshackle dinghy had taken what daring he possessed, he was too terrified to push off to sea.

At least, that would have been the way things would have continued on if a long limbed youth hadn't exploded out of a presumed barrel of grog.

_-break-_

Monkey D. Luffy had enjoyed his nap and was feeling all refreshed.

He had a nagging feeling that he was going to be scolded later seeing as he was supposed to be on the ship and not taking a nap in a barrel. To be fair though he hadn't intended to do that but when he snuck off to go fishing (because meetings and paperwork were so boring!) he had forgotten that he couldn't navigate (A mystery skill) and had ended up sailing into a whirlpool. (which had been admittedly fun, if somewhat discomfiting to be surrounded by so much seawater)

It wouldn't have been so bad but he was huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry (elongated for sheer passionate emotion) and wasn't looking forward to getting scolded by his sub-ordinates when he got back to the ship. Judging by past experience Luffy was probably going to experience a sudden lack of protein in his diet. Idly picking his nose, Luffy decided to do what he did best which was ignore everything about a situations and beat up the people threatening him.

Just like any Monday morning really.

_-break-_

Luffy blinked at the trembling bespectacled boy idly wondering about what a weird colour of hair he had. Pink was so unmanly and Luffy knew a lot about the dreams of men. In fact he would consider himself something of an expert as well as an enthusiastic supporter of mens' romance.

He didn't have much longer to wonder about vaguely effeminate hair colorants because an iron mace was pitched into the room sending him and his barrel flying out into the woods. On a later date when he wasn't busy devoting all of his energy to being terrified our pink haired chore boy would recall how utterly unperturbed Luffy had looked, as if he had experienced such things so often that it no longer surprised him. Coby sidled out of the wreckage and quickly followed after him.

_-break-_

Coby was surprised that anyone could be so dismissive. Well, not dismissive, that was the wrong word for it. It was more like he simply wasn't the least bit worried, almost as if it was so far beneath his notice that he didn't need to interrupt whatever else was on his mind. It was irrelevant information to him. Luffy-san was only really interested in getting back to the boat, 'but I'll probably get scolded by Tenzou'. He supposed his woes were irrelevant to other people but shouldn't this guy be more worried about being slap bang in the middle of a pirate's territory?

Through a rather disjointed and somewhat confusing conversation he found himself admitting his whole story to the lanky boy (mistaken ship and all) who bluntly replied

"You're kinda clumsy and dumb" before declaring "and gutless too. You really are worthless" and laughing merrily.

Coby wept in despair, realising his life had taken a turn for the worse. This guy was insane. Insults he could take, he received them multiple times on a daily basis but this kind of dismissal put him in fear of his life. The clinically insane did tend to endanger both themselves and the people around them. Oh god he was going to die and rather than the iron mace it was going to be by the hand of a guy who rides around the sea in a barrel….actually that was less terrifying and more humiliating now that he thinks about it.

"Ne, Coby? Do you want to be a pirate?"

Coby bugged out "Of course not! I wanted to join the marines and protect people."

"Then why didn't you?"

He froze. Hadn't Luffy-san listened to a word he said? He was afraid, so damn afraid, and Alvida would kill him. He was so lucky that he hadn't been killed already. Tears filled his eyes. Who was he kidding? This guy had plunged into the ocean inside of a barrel! He had incredible guts and determination, Cody thought suddenly feeling very jealous.

"Ano Luffy-san….Do you have a dream?"

Luffy cocked his head to one side "Mmm, not really. I just want to be free to do my own thing I guess. I'm gonna travel the world and fight all kinds of guys. That seagull guy cut a deal with me so it won't be so bad"

Coby was wondering just who the hell that seagull guy was when Luffy grabbed him and started walking towards Alvidas' base.

"You know Cody, Pirates and Marines are pretty much the same thing."

"What do you mean? Don't be ridiculous Luffy-san!Marines uphold the law! Pirates are criminals! The bane of all civilians! AND OH DEAR GOD WHY ARE WE HEADING TOWARDS ALVIDA AND HER CREW?"

Luffy clonked him on the head

"You're pretty hysterical y'know. Is all you do panic?"

"ah, sorry" Cody rubbed his head ruefully "but I'm kind of used to that kind of treatment it seems. I'm just going to be an even greater burden at this rate."

"Marines and Pirates. They both gotta be strong. If you're not going to fight with all you have then they won't want you."

"Wha…"

"If you're not willing to put your life on the line then you'll be a pretty crappy marine Cody"

Cody clenched his fists. "I want…I want to be a marine! I want to fight for people who can't protect themselves and stand against pirates like that hag Alvida."

Luffy grinned "Shishishishishi. That's the spirit, I'll give you a hand to get there"

_-break-_

Everything was little more than kindling.

When Coby had crawled out of the grimey corner he was relegated to sleep in that morning he never would have imagined that everything would be destroyed thus invalidating all of the chores he had been so anxious about when he got up.

If he had known that then he would have called Alvida a fat old cow and told her that she would spend the rest of her life locked away in a marine prison. Ah well, he did actually do the first part when Alvida had stormed off the ship.

Luffy-san had been thrilled with Coby and decided to destroy everything for his new friend without so much as an introduction.

They tied up the pirates and went looking for a den-den mushi.

_-break-_

Coby was in awe.

Luffy-san was incredibly powerful for such an unassuming figure and a really great guy to boot.

He referred to Alvida and her crew as 'boring' and commented in an offhanded manner that he usually didn't fight guys of that level but Coby was his friend so there was really no choice.

As they prepared a dinghy (Luffy had wrecked the ship and they couldn't manage it on their own anyway) he couldn't help feeling excited. He was going to fulfil his long squashed dream and become a marine and Luffy-san promised to help him get to a place to enlist!

_-break-_

The Den-den mushi (which held a mildly disgruntled expression upon its face) buzzed and rang several times before a man answered it.

"Ora, Tenzou. You answered"

"YOU IDIOT! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?"

"Shishishishishi, sorry. I got lost"

Coby inched away from the den-den mushi as the caller continued to rant about trouble and responsibility and how it was so inappropriate it was for a man of his rank to shirk his duties and to go off fishing of all things?

A wary feeling crept up Cobys back. Rank? Just what did Luffy-san do anyway?

The caller had seemed to calm down after that rant and listened to Luffys' story which amounted to "I beat up some pirates".

"Ne, Coby? What's the nearest town to here?"

"Eh? Ah, that would be Shell Town. It's about a day and a half sailing if we take the dinghy"

"Right then. We'll head there and you meet up with us then Tenzou."

"I'll make arrangements for Alvida. A small-time pirate but a minor nuisance nonetheless" 'Tenzou' replied.

Coby wilted a little at that. Alvida was only that level of outlaw and he had been crushed beneath her whims. If Luffy-san hadn't arrived then…

"Still," Tenzou continued "It's not like you to go after guys like that. You must have had a good reason for it. I hope you'll tell me all later"

"Mah, that'd be boring. Why'd you want to hear 'bout that Tenzou?"

The man on the other end of the line sighed gustily.

"Coby-san, can you navigate to Shell town?"

"Yes, certainly."

"Then I leave our Commodore in your hands. I'll see you both soon" he spoke conclusively before hanging up.

…Commodore?...

_-break-_

It took Coby a long time to calm down.

Between the stress of his situation, the shock of Luffy being a high-ranked marine and awe of an officer they wasted an hour before shoving off.

Now he admired Luffy-san and was grateful and all but it still seemed so amazing that a childish irreverent individual like Luffy-san could be a commodore! Luffy outranked men and women with twice his service record and experience. It was astonishing (or possibly nepotism) All of a sudden, he felt fired up. A person he admired had acknowledged his dream and encouraged him. Then it transpired that this person was already technically his superior officer.

He had a lot of catching up to do if he wanted to fight on the same stage and Shell Town was where his journey would really get started!

* * *

A/N

I am aware that this is an almost direct rehash of that episode of the series but it was necessary for this story.

There's a hint in there that Luffy is not an ordinary officer and is duties are slightly different.

The next chapter will have Shell Town, Zoro, Helmeppo and Morgan.

We'll also meet the long-suffering and dutiful Tenzou who is assigned to Luffy. He will be very important in Marine!Luffy in the future.


	3. Special Ops,Special Team,Special Marines

I'm glad people are enjoying this. Fun is the order of the day but I have made some executive decisions that may make me unpopular in the following chapters.

But I'll hide from those characters fans behind Zoro.

It's the Morgan arc! Featuring Pirate Hunter Roronoa! Tenzou the long-suffering! :D The Idiot Son Helmeppo! Rika-chan! (Loudest cheers yet) and lots and lots of Meat! (How else would I get Luffy to co-operate?)

Thank you for your support.

Please remember that all comments and con-crit are welcome ^_^

Disclaimer : All characters and likenesses credit respective owners.

* * *

The first thing Coby did when they reached Shell Town was properly moor the little boat that they had used with the regulation knots and ties taught by the marines.

The second thing he did was flop in a resigned and embarrassed manner as Luffy tucked him under his arm and tore up the street to the nearest restaurant shouting about "Meat".

While Luffy cleaned out the modest establishment Coby had to wonder. Just how did this guy become such a high-ranking marine? It didn't make sense to him in the least. Coby liked Luffy. He inspired him and had been the first person to ever encourage his dream. Those Pirates had been so far beneath his level it was embarrassing. Luffy didn't strain himself at all. He had just stretched (quite literally) and knocked them all out before proceeding to scuttle the ship. But this was the same person who was _inhaling_ food at a monstrous speed. I mean, really, could he even taste what was going in his mouth?

"Ano, Luffy-san" he began "When did you get a devil fruit? I heard that they were often given as rewards to promising recruits within the marines"

"Maa, that's boring. Why'd you want to know about that? I ate it when I was a little kid" Luffy seemed to have the amazing ability to talk, swallow, breathe and inhale more food all at the same time. Perhaps he accidentally swallowed the devil fruit in a situation just like this.

"It's just, I heard they can really make you strong"

Luffy sat an empty bowl down with a clank "Nah, you don't need one of those Coby. You'll be plenty strong without it. Some of the strongest guys I know don't have Devil Fruit abilities. They're plenty scary without them and I've met loads of guys who can't fight without their devil fruit. They're really useless. Shishishshishi."

He sat back picking his teeth "Man, that was awesome!"

Coby sweated as Luffy picked his nose. He really did admire Luffy but he couldn't deny that his status in the Marines really was one of the most mind-boggling things that he had ever experienced in his short life.

"Ne, Coby. Do you know anything about this place"

Coby hemmed "I had heard that the marines here had captured that infamous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro…"

He trailed off as everyone leapt out of their seats as if they had been electrocuted.

Luffy laughed "Who's the officer in charge here?"

"Um, I think it's 'Axe-hand' Morgan…"

If anything the reaction was even more extreme with several people hitting the wall and clambering out windows in an attempt to escape.

Coby stared. He could understand people being afraid of a fearsome individual like Roronoa but why would they react like that to a marine captain? He turned to Luffy and was startled by the stoic expression on his face.

They left the restaurant and Luffy dragged Coby down a side-street by mien of walking off in a random direction and sending a rubber appendage out to capture the smaller boy who quickly vanished with a sound something like 'Heurk!'

_-break-_

"What are you doing Luffy-san? The base is that way!"

Luffy looked at Coby gravely "Remember what I told you Coby. Pirates and Marines. They're basically the same. You have good Pirates and bad Pirates out there but the same rules also apply to the Marines"

"I-I remember what you said but.."

Luffy stretched (modestly for him) before saying in a very matter of fact voice "You're really naïve if you think that there's no such thing as a crooked Marine" He grinned "So we're going to investigate. Shishishishishishishi"

Coby stared at Luffy. Just then, it wasn't an older boy, a friend that he admired but an honourable and upright marine that enforced justice. One that had the presence that made men want to follow him into battle.

Luffy was right.

The way people had reacted, what kind of proper Marine inspired terror in civilians. They were afraid of drawing his wrath. That bastard was a disgrace! Coby nodded and his face took on a determined expression. The two friends circled round and made their way towards the Marine base.

_-break-_

It was hot.

It was so damn hot.

Forget food, dehydration was a real threat here.

Zoro sagged against the post.

Nine days. Nine frigging days.

If anything boredom was going to get him in the end.

But he had honour and was a man of his word so he would tough it out.

He'd while out the month and then out of this damn place.

The whole situation was ridiculous anyway.

What kind of idiot lets a wolf loose in the middle of a town?

Said idiot had just attempted to taunt him (He seriously doubted that idiot son could even spell intimidation, never mind enact it upon someone) before scuttling off again.

Zoro sighed. The noon sun blazed overhead and he idly wondered whether it would be safe to take a nap.

A boy was on the wall.

Zoro blinked. No, wait there was another one clambering up after the long-limbed youth peering at him.

"Oi!", he snapped "This ain't a sideshow"

"Yeah", the skinny boy replied "You're not really doing anything so it'd be a pretty lame show if it was. I'd demand my money back"

The other boy nearly fell off the wall while Zoro snickered.

"Why don't you untie me. I'll make it worth your while"

"Eeew, I'm not into guys"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IMBECILE!"

The boy on the wall just laughed while the shorter kid shook his head in despair. He leaned back and spoke to someone behind the wall. A little girl peeked her head over the wall and waved at Zoro.

The long limbed boy, clad in a t-shirt and cut-off shorts dropped over the wall and made his way over to him.

"Ne, Zoro. Why are you here?"

Zoro stared. Was he new in town? He knew Helmeppo had blabbed it all over town and nearly everyone had seen him kill that wolf. So he told him. (If he wasn't going to untie him then could he please go away.)

Luffy nodded and turned back to the pair at the well

"You're right Rika-chan. He is a pretty good guy" He turned back to Zoro "Yosh. I'm Luffy and you're coming with me."

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Zoro yelled "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Luffy ignored him and waved Coby over.

"Oi! I'm talking to you. I said to leave it. I'll survive the month and then get out of here. Morgan promised me!"

Coby began to work on the knots.

"Ano, Zoro-san" he began nervously "You shouldn't be here at all. They have no legal grounds for holding you captive"

Zoro started "What? But he.."

Luffy nodded in agreement "Mm-hmm. Cody's right Zoro. If anything they should have rewarded you for protecting Rika-chan from a wild animal. You're not allowed to keep animals like that if you let them attack civilians."

Cody stepped back as the ropes fell loose. "Zoro-san. Captain Morgan is a corrupt Marine. A guy like that is a disgrace to Marines everywhere. He's supposed to protect people not terrorize them"

Zoro rubbed his shoulder, trying to get feeling back into his limbs.

"You guys should get out of here. You can't go against the Marines"

"Shishishishishishi. We're not. We're going to stop Morgan."

"The hell? Did you hear what you just said, that is going against the Marines!"

Coby smiled "Not if you are a Marine"

Zoro gave Cody a hard look which clearly read 'not impressed' "You?"

"Eh? Ah, no, I mean, that is, not yet. I'm enlisting but Luffy-san is an officer"

Zoro eyed Luffy's goofy grin speculatively. "Somehow that seems even less likely"

Luffy frowned "Eeeeeh, Why does everyone react like that? Foo, meanies."

Zoro ignored him in favour of Cody who at least had an iota of common sense.

"I need to get my swords."

"We can get you swords anywhere"

"NO! I need Wadou. It's my treasure."

Luffy sparkled insanely. "You're my kind of guy Zoro. Let's go get your treasure swords. Rika-chan! Go back home. We'll come see you later"

She waved frantically "'Kay Oniisans. Don't leave the island without doing that!"

_-break-_

The trio quickly searched the base, which was oddly deserted. Well, relatively quickly at least. It seemed to involve a lot of running about and emptying of cupboards.

They began searching all of the likely places; storage rooms, weapon lockers et al before Coby suggested that they were taken as trophies rather than a confiscation of dangerous weaponry. Luffy bounded up the stairs in search of private quarters.

"Oi, Coby." Zoro grunted "Just what kind of Marine is this guy anyway?"

Coby laughed "That was pretty much my reaction too. It seems that he's actually a Commodore. His sub-ordinates are supposed to be meeting us here"

"A Commodore?" Zoro's eyes bugged "How the hell did he manage that? Nepotism?"

"Luffy-san is not traditional, that's true." Coby said meeting Zoro's eyes for the first time "He is strong and honourable. He goes after guys that he considers bad whether they are Pirates or Marines. He respects other people's dreams and supports them in their quest! He is a great guy and a damn great Marine officer to have out there!"

Zoro noticed how the fear disappeared from Cody's eyes and the admiration that shone there.

'Heh, so he's that sort of guy then'.

Luffy gleefully bounced back down the stairs with an armful of katana which Zoro quickly claimed glad to have Wadou back where it belonged.

At the insistence of the rubber boy they made their way back into the yard. Zoro instantly regretted it when they were faced with a livid Captain Morgan.

_-break-_

Once upon a time 'Axe-hand' Morgan was a good Marine.

The greatest accomplishment of his career had been the 'capture' of Captain Kuro of the 'Black Cat' Pirates. He earned his promotion from this and fell victim to something that is well known to us but not nearly as well quoted in that world. It's a shame, for the Marines should have it written out in beautiful calligraphy and displayed prominently in all bases.

Lord Acton's Dictum; Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

But if everyone learned that lesson well, then Luffy probably wouldn't have half the missions that he did.

Coby, who had walked out first, was promptly shot in the shoulder and fell back with a scream of pain. Zoro crouched down to examine the wound and Luffy automatically took up a guard position in front of them.

"It went clear through. He'll be fine if we're careful about the bleeding but the pain made him pass out"

Morgan raised his axe in the air "All who oppose me must die! Fire!"

If this was our world, Luffy would have died horribly his body spasming while he was riddled with bullets. But, dear reader how could we forget that this is a world that does not function under the same basic laws or tenets of physics as ours.

_-break-_

When Luffy was a small boy he met a Pirate crew whom he admired greatly.

He learned that good and bad were not as simple as Pirates or Marines. Someone once told him to think about it like a bunch of rival gangs fighting for territory. Some wanted to deal drugs, others wanted money and there were those who wanted to protect their home.

"You see Luffy," the man said "Everyone has their own reason for the path they follow in life. However you choose to live, you must always choose to do what is best for you. Don't choose a path because someone told you to, choose one because it's the road you want to walk."

Luffy was pretty bad at following orders. It was a good thing that he understood that these words were advice.

It was a shame though, that his friends didn't think to warn him not to eat the fruit in the chest from their ship. He would always be an anchor in the water but at least he could bounce back bullets.

_-break-_

Zoro gaped "Just what the hell are you?"

"Shishishishi. I'm a rubber man!"

Morgan growled. "A person that's eaten the cursed fruit of the sea. You think that will save you? No one disrespects me! MEN! Bullets won't work, use your swords"

The Marines drew their swords and charged forward with a battle cry. Zoro's hands jerked towards his swords but he hesitated.

"It's fine Zoro. Don't worry about it. Just do your thing"

Zoro looked at Luffy who grinned.

"Can you really be saying that considering?"

"You can't hesitate like that y'know. Don't worry about what others think, just do what you feel is best"

The blades closed in only to be met by Santoryu Roronoa. His aura was terrifying and bloodlust palpable.

"Don't move!" he snarled "I'll take down anyone who gets in my way."

Luffy dashed towards Morgan "Those guys are all yours Zoro! Just take them out, don't kill them. I'm here to deal with Morgan!"

If the grunts thought that they had a better chance of victory because Zoro wasn't going to kill them they quickly had to reassess that opinion from their painful positions in the dirt.

_-break-_

Luffy grinned and met Morgan head-on.

He danced around the enraged Marine Captain dodging all of his strikes laughing and grinning wildly the whole time. Morgan was sweating and fuming. How dare this brat disrespect him? He would be executed for sure.

"All of you that fell against Roronoa. Take a gun and shoot yourself! I don't need useless men!"

Marines were used to following orders. They went to obey.

Coby, who had regained consciousness, was horrified.

"Don't do it! Why are you obeying him? He's a terrible guy. Don't throw your lives away so recklessly!"

The whole time, Luffy had been playing with Morgan.

To anyone who didn't know better he looked like a relatively fit but otherwise unassuming teenager. But Luffy was a marine. He was battle hardened and took pride in his personal sense of justice. True, compared to others he was pretty simple-minded but he understood the really important things, which is why Morgan had just signed his own death warrant.

"BASTARD!" Luffy roared "You're not fit for anything!" He reared back and punched him brutally. Again and again Luffy hit him but the man kept on getting back up.

He was clearly outclassed, hadn't managed to scratch Luffy and now he had pissed off his vastly superior opponent. At that moment, it wasn't entirely clear if Morgan would survive his beating perhaps fortunately for him that this was the moment that a rather bruised Helmeppo attempted to take Coby hostage.

"Don't move!" he shouted "Unless you want this guy to die, you'll give up!"

Coby, to his credit, didn't panic. He didn't scream, flail or beg for his life. He kept pressure on his shoulder wound and shouted over to Luffy.

"Don't worry about me Luffy-san! If I die here that's fine but we can't let Morgan continue on his reign of terror! That's not the way a true Marine should behave!"

Luffy nodded in response and Zoro regarded Coby with some measure of respect.

"Well said, Coby-san. You show great will."

An unidentified Marine had entered the compound with a smartly marching troop in tow. He was dressed formally in the uniform of a Captain and wore a sword at his belt. He smiled pleasantly if somewhat coldly.

"Ara, it seems that the fun has already started. I apologize but Alvida escaped somehow before we got to the pick-up point so we were held up a little bit searching the vicinity for her. We managed to take her crew into custody anyway"

Morgan staggered to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

The man shrugged sheepishly. He was pretty plain looking really. Brown hair, averagely tanned skin for a marine, just above average height and green eyes.

"Ah, I apologize. I am Captain Tenzou from headquarters. Please forgive my delay in arriving"

"You weren't expected"

Tenzou smiled frostily "That, is the general point."

He walked over to Luffy, unfolding an item of clothing as he walked "You really do have a nose for this sort of thing Luffy and it seems that you've picked up some interesting new recruits"

"Mmm, yeah. I'll tell you after we deal with this asshole."

Tenzou draped the coat over Luffy's shoulders. "Whatever you decide then Commodore."

Morgan froze. This kid, a Commodore. It was some kind of bad joke. Beyond him and that sinisterly smiling Captain the faces of his men were wearing a different expression. Something more akin to hope. He didn't have long to contemplate this as Luffy broke his nose and knocked him out.

Helmeppo crumpled as Zoro strode past him and casually punched him as he did so.

The marines stationed at the base did the sensible thing and celebrated.

_-break-_

Captain Tenzou proved to be efficient and intelligent.

He quickly assessed the situation and obtained a report of events before organising everyone present giving priority to restraining Morgan and getting treatment for Coby and Commander Ripper.

Zoro, much to his bemusement, found himself sitting down on the ground with a bowl of soup and instructions to 'eat all of that first and we'll get you a proper meal shortly'. Helmeppo was locked in a sparse room while they decided what to do with him.

Everything was quickly being seen to and Luffy pitched in, in the way only Luffy would, by destroying the recently erected statue up on the roof.

What impressed everyone the most about this ordinary looking man was how he dealt with Luffy. He stared at him flintily for several moments before forcing him to dress in full uniform as part of his 'well-deserved punishment, you irresponsible bastard'. The fact that he did all of this with a pleasant smile and the atmosphere of a glacial storm added to the effect.

_-break-_

Zoro sat back and sighed contentedly. Nine days without food had really built up an appetite.

He idly eyed the Marine in front of him. Luffy, while dressed in the full regalia of a Commodore, didn't seem all that impressive right now snarfling like a hog in a trough.

The Captain 'Tenzou' seemed relaxed and enjoyed his drink, seemingly desensitized to the antics of his commanding officer. The Marines were picking up the tab for the meal despite the protests of the townspeople who wanted to thank their heroes. Tenzou had merely said that they were 'cleaning up their own mess' and once the accounts were examined all misappropriated funds would be returned.

Luffy sighed and sat back with a contented sound after putting away a truly phenomenal amount of food.

"You ate earlier didn't you" Tenzou commented mildly.

"Eh? How'd you know?"

"You didn't eat that much really"

Zoro wondered just how much a rubber man really could eat before rising to leave.

"Well, I'm grateful and all but I really want to get off of this island so…"

"A moment Zoro-san. The Commodore and I have a proposition for you and request that you hear us out first"

The swordsman let his hands drift over towards his katana "I'm cleared of all charges"

"It's nothing like that" Tenzou reassured him as he signalled to the waitress "Just hear us out please."

The waitress brought over a tray of drinks before leaving along with the other customers and the guards that had accompanied them to the restaurant. Soon the building was empty except for Zoro, Luffy and Tenzou.

Eyeing Zoro's tense stance he raised an eyebrow "For privacy. This conversation and your decisions will be completely confidential and consequence free"

_-break-_

Luffy slurped at his drink

"Ne Zoro, Do you have a dream?"

Whatever Zoro had been expecting this wasn't it but, he reasoned, it was no secret.

"Less of a dream, more of an ambition. I'm going to be the strongest swordsman in the world"

Luffy grinned and Tenzou nodded in respect

"A worthy goal Zoro-san. It's amazing how far you've come in the East Blue."

"What does that mean?"

"No offence intended but this is the 'weakest' of the seas. The regular pirates, marines and bounty hunters that are found here are significantly weaker than anywhere else. It's amazing how far you've managed to push yourself when there is a lack of suitable opponents to truly test your skills"

Zoro stared. The marine thought he was strong but he thought that he wasn't getting the challenge he needed to reach the next level. He grinned.

"So, what is it that you guys want? I've no intention of joining up with the Marines. I want to be the best and I won't let anyone stand in my way!"

"Shishishishishi. That's why I want you to join our team Zoro. Anything less than that would be embarrassing"

Tenzou sighed and poured himself a refill before passing the jug to Zoro. "Commodore, you suck at explanations. Perhaps we should start with full introductions?"

"Alright then. I'm Commodore Monkey D. Luffy. Leader of the Special Ops unit and this is Captain Tenzou; my sexy secretary"

"I thought you said that you didn't swing that way Luffy" Zoro drawled

Tenzou seemed to pretend that Luffy hadn't said anything but gave him a sharp blow to the head with his katana.

"Regardless of that idiocy, for _which one day I will get my own back on that man_, we are a special unit that functions somewhat similarly to the _Cipher Pol_. We do a mixture of things really. We pay surprise visits to Naval Bases, round up bounties and investigate rumours of corruption within the Marines to name a few. We report directly to headquarters but we mostly travel around the place exploring."

The dark-haired man took a sip of his drink "Occasionally, we get called in to provide backup or transport prisoners but mostly we're fairly invisible."

Luffy broke in "We don't have to wear this stupid uniform all the time or have the marine symbols on the ship. Shishishishi. It's so people don't see us coming. We sneak up and catch the bad guys in the act"

Zoro had to admit that it sounded interesting. They were a semi-covert group of operatives dropping surprise inspections all over the place. It seemed like a good idea but he failed to see how it involved him.

"What does this have to do with me? I told you I'm not a Marine."

Tenzou smiled genuinely. "One of the benefits of this position is that Luffy gets to recruit promising fighters and various skilled individuals as nakama. We don't specifically need trained grunts or people only concerned with gaining rank but rather individuals like yourself Zoro-san. How it works is that you are considered something between a hired mercenary and a commissioned officer. You are given a wage and an official rank but you are not part of the regular corps and can end your contract whenever you chose."

Luffy bounced excitedly "If you want to be the best Zoro, you gotta come with us. You'll get to fight strong guys for sure! The Grand Line is the only place for guys with big dreams"

Zoro leaned back in his seat "So what's your dream then Luffy?"

"My Dream? Eh, don't really have one. I guess I want to be really strong and have really great nakama who'll have their dreams come true. Hmmmmm. I want to do what feels right to me!"

Zoro looked over at Tenzou.

"Hmm, I want to continue to travel with Luffy and to follow my personal sense of justice. I know", he paused and Zoro saw a flicker of regret in his eyes, similar to the one he was sure he wore when he remembered Kuina and all that wasted promise "I know that the world isn't painted in black and white"

Zoro drummed his fingers along Wadou "Just so we're clear. My goal is to be the greatest swordsman. I don't care about anyone else's' agenda. If someone gets in my way I'll cut them down! If we can agree to that then I'll work with you."

Luffy whooped and ran around looking ridiculous with his flapping coat emblazoned with "Justice" swinging around him.

"I won't have to wear that will I?"

"Not really. You don't but we do. Generally for official events like meetings or dramatic revelations to an assembled crowds. If we ever go to Marineford you might have to wear a uniform but to be honest it'd make it easier to move about there if you were dressed like that. Wearing your own clothes, you might get arrested and that would cause an awful lot of paperwork."

Zoro gave Tenzou a flat look who responded by grinning sneakily.

"Luffy snuck out of a meeting and left me to deal with all and sundry. So he has to wear the uniform as long as we're here as punishment."

The two laughed and Luffy came back to join them for more drinks.

_-break-_

"Ne, Coby? Are you excited?"

"Yes. Um, I'm so happy but I'm a little sad that we won't see each other for along time"

"We're still friends though. I'd like to bring you too but I won't do you any favours because of our friendship."

Cody puzzled at this statement before Luffy grinned.

"You'll catch up in rank to me with your own strength right Coby?"

Zoro was busy taunting the marines who looked distinctly uncomfortable. Some of them looked to Tenzou for help but he just pretended not to notice.

Luffy's second-in-command had changed out of his uniform into a more casual t-shirt and jacket. Despite his whining Luffy was not permitted to change and had to continue to wear his under the blizzard level glare of Tenzou who periodically would turn a frosty yet polite smile in his direction which would always cause the young Commodore to shudder instinctively.

_-break-_

The ship was unremarkable but it had a good size.

According to Tenzou they currently had a crew of about thirty men which he and Luffy had all hand-picked. (He gave Zoro a significant look that privately told him that whatever their skills they were loyal and trustworthy which was more important than firepower for them)

Their primary duties were the basic running of the ship and the work of basic marine conscripts. They were dressed well but no-one wore a uniform. Zoro asked one of the shiphands, a lanky red-headed youth that introduced himself as Rua, and he cheerfully explained that they only had to be uniform for certain missions and jobs such as visits to marine headquarters.

The crew, it transpired, was very excited about Zoro joining the team and told him to let them know if he needed anything for his training. They claimed that Commodore Luffy always chose good nakama and Captain Tenzou made sure he used some common sense in his decisions. They laughed about it as they made ready to set sail and Zoro couldn't help but appreciate the warm welcome they gave him onboard.

Luffy leapt onto the ship and started yelling for meat at the top of his lungs. "Oi Boss, You ate a half hour ago" chided one of the men

"But I'm hungry again!"

"THAT'S TOO SOON YOU GLUTTON!" They roared and smacked the air dismissively in such a move so beautifully co-ordinated that they must have done it many, many times before.

"But " Luffy whined

"I for one agree with them" Tenzou said affectionately "But maybe if you help me fill out the paperwork for Fleet Admiral Sengoku then we'll let you have a snack"

"Nevermind I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go guys! Set sail for adventure!"

The men cheered and raised anchor. The boat was moving out of the port when they heard a shout coming from the Island.

Standing there panting tiredly stood Coby.

"Luffy-san! Thank you for everything you have done for me! I will never forget your kindness!"

Luffy laughed and returned the gesture "Go after your dream Coby!"

The marines from the base had followed their newest recruit to the docks and joined him in saluting their saviours. The townspeople waved and cheered with Rika at the front waving her arms like crazy.

"Does this happen all the time?" joked Zoro

"Nah, we usually get chased out."

Tenzou sighed "I'm afraid the Commodore here has picked up some bad habits from his older brother and none of his good ones"

The swordsman snickered and settled himself down on the deck to take a nap. "So where are we going now?"

"The Baratie! I'm huuuuuuuuuuungry" cheered Luffy.

Tenzou mused "We'll have a couple of missions to take care of before we head to the Grand Line. I'd like to find some more promising members. If we can at least finally convince Sanji-san to join it'd be wonderful. Tajiyo-kun does his best but he's only an apprentice cook, we really need a pro to keep up with Luffy."

He casually reached over and grabbed Luffy by the ear.

"Now, Commodore. Before we get there I believe that we have some paperwork seeing as you skipped out on that meeting to get yourself lost. We got some good out of it with you saving Coby-kun (such a wonderfully promising young man) but don't think that I've forgiven you, you damn bastard."

Once again he said all that with a beatific smile upon his face and a distinct atmosphere that screamed 'an Ice Age is imminent'. Against all odds he dragged the rubber man by the ear into the office.

Zoro snorted and settled himself more comfortably against the rail. The boat rocked softly with the waves and the sounds of the crew hoisting ropes, adjusting sails and moving across the deck. Soon, he was asleep.

* * *

**Bio: Tenzou**

He has no last name (Sanji and Nami don't have one either so shaddup)

He is essentially Luffy's assistant or his 'sexy secretary' as someone once dubbed him as a joke (Ace) and Luffy keeps introducing him like that. It is Tensor's not-so-secret ambition to ruin Ace's life in a similar manner.

He's pretty unremarkable looking but that suits him just fine. Incidentally his green eyes are his nicest feature but no-one ever notices them often assuming that they're brown like his hair.

As a marine captain he is an extremely capable individual and more than competent in battle. He is proficient in all basic tools and weapons of the marines (preferring a basic katana) and trains extensively in martial arts. He gained all of this through his own natural talents and hard work. He is also a master of the art of origami which is quite unfortunate as almost all of the paperwork falls to him. He has no Devil fruit but Luffy still firmly believes that he has one related to paperwork. He doesn't. His greatest asset however is his ruthless and cunning nature. He fights hard and he fights dirty against his enemies.

He reports regularly to several senior officers regarding mission requests, reports and to let Garp know 'that his grandson is doing well but 'I'm not going to be the one to tell you where we are and have to put up with the Commodores' whining'

He is very kind, (especially to children) surprisingly easy-going off duty (except when his work is made far more difficult by his Commodore slacking and he'd sign them himself but they won't accept that) and generally quite popular wherever he goes. He has a strong sense of responsibility and Luffy fears his wrath only slightly less than that of his grandfather.

He's just turned 21 making him several years older than Luffy who he has been working with for a couple of years now.

Despite the Iron fist and vast stack of paperwork he rules Luffy with he greatly respects him and is extremely loyal to him. They share the same ideal of justice and their experiences gave them a very strong bond.

Tenzou came from an island that was destroyed caught in the crossfire of a minor war between pirates and the marines. His experiences in his childhood made him very cynical and suspicious but he hides it behind his pleasant and militantly polite demeanour so people underestimate him. His sarkiness occasionally breaks through to the surface, especially with adults that he considers foolishly naïve. He believes such things are for children and that adults have to protect them.

He loves his job and knows that he wouldn't get a chance at such an interesting position without Luffy.

Tenzou gets on very well with Zoro and they occasionally spar. Zoro is the far stronger swordsman but Tenzou is a tough opponent in his own right.

He is necessary for the smooth running of the operation and the middleman for all marine related jobs the team takes on.

* * *

A/N Ta-da :3 Well, there's the set off now.

Tenzou gave a lot of exposition but that's because Luffy wouldn't do it and it needed to be done. They need some excuse to be out there travelling around.

Basically, the only people outside of the crew who know where they actually are at all times are the Five Elder Stars and Sengoku.

Luffy is stronger for obvious reasons. He went through advanced military training and through that has gone up against some of the toughest fighters the Marines have. (When he went in to basic training, they immediately saw how strong he was and bumped him up to something more difficult. Like moving from 'strenuous' to 'dear god I don't want to die')

As a Pirate, he wouldn't have had access to that so he wouldn't have progressed as fast.

It was all Sengoku's idea (the seagull guy that Luffy mentioned :D) and Luffy's party really produces results so no-one really can argue.

Spandam of CP9 raised a lot of fuss (Jealous much?) but the Five Elder Stars overruled him liking the work that Luffy did. He's already taken down some big names quite publicly and they expect great things from him in the future.

Sengoku calls up and says 'This Marine is acting suspicious, go find out what's wrong' or 'escort this person here' and frequently 'Pirate; massacred civilians, betrayed nakama etc. go kill/capture whatever'

The crew are all really 'support staff'. They're all only ordinary albeit well trained Marines, really better sailors than fighters. They look after the ship, supplies and do all sorts of things that need doing including helping Tenzou with the paperwork.

There is a pretty casual air on the ship (Another reason that Luffy hates wearing uniforms) and everyone is extremely loyal to Luffy and Tenzou trusting them implicitly. When they said 'Zoro is joining our team' they knew that the Bosses wouldn't let someone work them if he wasn't okay.

Yeah, I'm going to take my time with the next one and get a nice long chapter with plenty of violence and Sanji (because they go so well together)


	4. Clowns, Chefs And Challenges

This was tough, but I managed to hang in there. Remember that this is AU so the arrangement of events will differ.

Yes, Sanji does appear. (Cheers) and a little Mihawk (who doesn't love a Shichibukai) plus foreshadowing. (Woah, that's a bit more than I can handle. I'm going to sit down)

For those of you interested, there's a little bit of information regarding the ship they're _currently _using.

* * *

Zoro stared at it. He was being mocked, he was sure of it.

"Oi" he snapped "I never agreed to this"

Tenzou glanced up from his writing "I really don't know what you're bitching about Zoro. I have to do all of the paperwork for operations."

Zoro bared his teeth "Then what the hell is this crap?" He waved towards an intimidating pile of documents heaped upon the opposite desk.

"Those're what the Commodore is supposed to do but I'll end up doing and bullying him into signing because headquarters won't accept the latest instalment in their bureaucratic nightmare without the signature of the commanding officer." Tenzou sighed before pushing his chair back from the chair and moving towards a cupboard unit set into the wall.

"This is your drawer here" he indicated a rectangular drawer with a paper nameplate upon it. "I'll give you any paperwork that you need to do and you store it here."

Zoro scowled "I thought that I didn't have to do any of that shit"

"You don't really. All you have to do is sign your contract which I'll explain to you now and a copy of the report for any missions you go on. It's just really so you can back us up on what we report to headquarters"

"And what do you report?"

"Why whatever we think they need to know." Tenzou gave him cunning smile "But what were you so ticked off about"

Zoro folded his arms over his chest "Luffy said…"

Tenzou scowled and Zoro gripped his swords

"That bastard."

"Irresponsible Commodore, pawning off his paperwork on me is bad enough"

"I'll kill him"

"I'll help"

Shortly the sounds of a rubbermans pain echoed around the ship.

_-break-_

Luffy rubbed his head "Owwww. That really hurt"

"Well don't try to get someone else to do your work idiot" Zoro grumbled. "Where are we heading anyway?"

"Um, we were asked to swing by a harbour town and make sure everything's okay there"

Luffy flopped over the prow and mulled over the waves. "Ne, Zoro. How far are you willing to go to achieve your dream?"

Zoro glanced at the younger boy out of the corner of his eye and let his breath out in a whoosh. Luffy had a pensive look on his face and looked almost…..sad?

"If I die then I simply wasn't good enough to go the distance"

The rubber teen grinned. "That's the best ne? If you're not willing to give it your all then it really isn't what you want most in the world, is it?"

Zoro laughed.

_-break-_

On the _Cu fharraige_, there were two different groups. There was the thirty or so sea men who operated the ship and provided general support and there was the elite.

Zoro had been recruited into the latter.

At present, there was only three due to deaths and retirements. What this meant was that the 'elites' took care of missions and investigation while the rest of the crew were back-up. Apart from that they were all part of the same crew. They ate, drank and celebrated together. Their bond was strong and they all shared the same ideal of justice. They didn't follow the government or the Marine hierarchy. They followed their beloved Boss who protected them with his life as nakama.

Admiral Aokiji wryly remarked that they were more like a pirate crew sometimes.

_-break-_

Tenzou was twitchy.

He had spent a good part of the day catching up on all of the paperwork. Well, when he said that he meant 'all of the paperwork that Luffy didn't do' but that wasn't why he was antsy.

He hated clowns.

He wasn't afraid of them he just thought they were unfunny, annoying and stupid looking. He took all of his irritation at Luffy and focused it on something even more stupid, which was clowns.

And now there was a ship moored on this island that was decorated like a friggin' circus tent

'Must not scuttle circus tent. I'm the responsible one. What would happen if I started acting like Commodore Luffy?'

Speak of the Devil...

"Wa-oh! That's so cool" hollered Luffy sparkles dancing in his eyes "The circus is in town! Let's go Let's Go guys!"

Tenzou casually punched his commanding officer silently thanking Vice-Admiral Garp for teaching him that technique.

"Nate" He shouted "Bounty book"

The bounty book was a folder of all of the most up to date bounties which one of the crewmen was responsible for keeping updated. It wasn't strictly necessary but was convenient to have for reference purposes.

Zoro walked up yawning and scratching. He gave the book an interested look.

"What's that?"

"This is our bounty book. Nate is in charge of keeping it updated. It possesses all of the current and active bounties. This is the East Blue version; we have others that are region-specific." Tenzou flipped through the book before finding a particular poster and showing it to the green haired swordsman.

Zoro examined the picture "Buggy the Clown. 15'000'000 Beli."

Tenzou shrugged. "He's a minor pirate but since he's here we really should check on the locals. What do you think Commodore?"

"Um, Captain Tenzou" ventured Nate "I'm, afraid he's gone"

Once again, Commodore Luffy had pulled a disappearing act on his Captain.

_-break-_

Luffy strolled down the street. He could have sworn that he heard a scream of rage that sounded like his Captain but figured it was just his imagination.

The streets were deserted. Where was everyone? Luffy sulked mildly. If everyone was gone then there were no restaurants and then no foooooooooooood!

He stopped and tilted his head to the side. There was some kind of ruckus going on somewhere, he supposed that could be fun or it could be Tenzou coming to make him do more paperwork. There was smoke and shrapnel flying off in another direction. Hey, a dog.

A dog sat in front of a burned out building.

Smoke spiralled upwards and the foundations still smouldered. Luffy stared. The fire had just died down; the heat was rippling across the clearing caressing his face with a clammy touch. It was a miracle really that it hadn't spread to the surrounding structures. The dog just sat in front of the ruin mournfully.

An older man came out from the side of a nearby building and stood in front of the ashes.

"Chou-Chou", he muttered "It's not your fault. He definitely wouldn't be angry. You gave it your all and even went up against a lion. He would be very proud of how hard you worked to protect your treasure"

The dog drooped and sniffed at the ashes.

"Ne, Ossan."

The man looked at Luffy in surprise who had squatted down and was engaged in a staring contest with the pooch.

"Did you just arrive here? Better you leave before you're spotted. This Island has become part of the territory of Buggy the Clown. The only reason I've even come back here is to feed Chou-Chou"

Luffy continued staring at the dog who decided he had enough of the monkey-faced boy and bit his face. After flailing around and scuffling with the dog for a few minutes he continued "So why is he here if you're all hiding somewhere else?"

The man sighed puffing on his pipe "Orange town was built by people who had lost their original homes to pirates. Chou-Chou's owner built this store and ran it with Chou-Chou for years. My friend went into hospital a few months ago and he moved on to the next world." He blew out a stream of smoke "Chou-Chou is a smart dog. He knows that his friend is dead but he continued to guard their home because it was a precious treasure to him. Those damn pirates take everything from us!"

"_This hat is a precious treasure to me. It was given to me by someone I greatly admired and looked up to"_

"_This gun, it's my favourite. It was a gift from my wife when she saw me set off to sea"_

"_This picture of my father"_

"_This violin my teacher gave me"_

"_This island where my family is buried."_

"_The people in this town."_

"_I need Wadou. It is my treasure"_

"_This Compass belonged to my grandfather"_

"_This boat is my home"_

"_This is my precious treasure."_

Luffy stood up and tugged on the waistband of his shorts. "Buggy the Clown right?"

"Yes, that's the damn pirate that's terrorising our home. His crewman Mohji the Animal Tamer did this with his lion."

Luffy waded into the ashes and examined the remains. He pulled out a sole unburned box and placed it in front of Chou-Chou. "I'm sorry. This is all that's left of your treasure. You fought with all that you had didn't you? So there's no need for any regrets" He grinned "I'll find those guys and kick their asses!"

"Sounds like a plan"

Zoro strolled up behind Luffy "I say we find Buggy and all of his friends"

Tenzou stopped just long enough to give Luffy a glare with the force of an arctic wind to remind him that there will be consequences for running off without giving orders or letting anyone know. "Buggy has been throwing a tantrum about something or other by wrecking the town. We better put an end to this nonsense before there's nothing left."

He turned to the old man "By the way Ojisan, who are you?"

"I am the Mayor here. My name is Boodle. You kids should just get out of here. Buggy is a devil. We can rebuild our homes but we can't replace lives."

Zoro smiled sinisterly "So, they're strong huh?"

"We'll just have to find out now" Tenzou smiled pleasantly.

"Doesn't matter. We're going to kick their asses anyway." Luffy punched a fist into his palm "Let's go!"

The three young men strolled off in towards the presumed location of Buggy.

Boodle yelled "Don't throw your lives away! You don't have a chance"

"Actually," Zoro called over his shoulder "this is what we do."

"He's right." Tenzou interjected "We're part of the Special Ops"

Luffy paused and looked back "Ossan. No-one has the right to destroy another person's treasure. These guys, it's not because they're pirates but because they're assholes!"

The young Commodore ran his hand through his hair "I'm a Marine but Pirates saved my life."

Boodle gaped as they tromped off "Special Ops?"

_-break-_

Buggy the Clown was irate.

The thief had gotten away. How dare someone steal from a pirate of his calibre? He'd find them and teach them a flashy lesson. That was his map of the Grand Line. (Even though he'd flashily stolen it from the desk of the navigator on the Oro Jackson.)

He casually strangled the goon who'd been misfortunate enough as to bring him the news. The snapped the mans neck and his hand flew back to re-attach itself to his arm. His Bara-Bara no mi powers were most useful for things like this he believed.

The people of this town knew their place though. They'd taken to the hills as soon as he'd arrived. Even flashily destroying a good section of this town with his patented 'Buggy Balls' hadn't cheered him up. 'It must have been one of the townspeople' he reasoned 'We've clearly left them alone for too long. Tomorrow we'll go and teach them a flashy lesson'.

He paused in his thought when three teens arrived on the roof. None of them looked particularly impressive; the shortest one with black hair looked specifically useless.

"Hey, we're here to kick your ass"

"Ah, alright then" he replied "Eh? Wait a minute! What am I saying? I'll kick your asses"

"Don't trouble yourself Captain. I'll deal with these upstarts."

A lion growled.

"I, Mohji the Animal Tamer shall deal with these brats"

Luffy stared "What's with that stupid hat?"

"Stupid hat? This is my hair you moron!"

Zoro wrinkled his nose "That's your hair? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen"

Tenzou nodded tilting his head to one side "Those ears are pretty stupid looking y'know."

Luffy glared "Oi! Stupid looking Cat man. Are you the one that burned down the store and attacked Chou-Chou?"

Mohji sneered "So what if I did?"

Zoro had seen Luffy in action before. The days that they had been sailing together he had gotten to hear about the other things that they could do. When he was hitting Morgan, it was akin to beating up a bully picking on your little brother. This was surprising in a different manner. Luffy wasn't playing about with these pirates. He moved faster than Zoro could follow and Mohji, along with his lion Richie, was sent flying with what looked like a set of broken jaws. It really was one thing to hear about something and another to see it in action.

'He's still holding back' Zoro observed 'I guess what he said is really true.'

"_I've fought all sorts of strong guys when I was still in training Zoro. I got my ass kicked by some real monsters"_

_At this Luffy pouted, sticking out his lower lip_

"_That sucked big time. But I've gotten way stronger by fighting these kinds of guys. Training's awesome and all but fighting tough guys…"_

_Luffy grinned infectiously while Tenzou smiled indulgently over his tea "That's what'll make you the best!"_

Zoro and Tenzou quickly leapt into the crowd and dealt with them efficiently. The small fry weren't worth their interest. Buggy gaped as Luffy turned to him.

"Just a question. Do you know Shanks?"

"SHANKS? That bastard ruined my life!" Buggy began to rant about his one-time crewmate.

"Pfft. Whatever. I don't care."

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK?"

Luffy picked his nose and ignored him waiting for his nakama to finish.

"No-one has the right to destroy the treasure of another person. That shop was Chou-Chou's treasure and this town is the Ossan's treasure. That's reason enough to kick your ass red-nose!"

Buggy snapped "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?"

"It's really big and red like a tomato."

"Is that real? I thought it was part of his costume."

Buggy snarled and pulled out a fistful of daggers.

"Captain, do not trouble yourself with these children. Let I, Cabaji the Acrobat deal with them" The man had half his head partially shaved and perched upon a unicycle "Lately, I feel as if I have been allowing my skills to rust."

"Definitely got a circus theme going on here" Tenzou murmured "I really hate circuses"

"Maa, that's because you're no fun Tenzou" Luffy taunted.

They both looked at Zoro and nodded. He smirked and stepped forward.

"_You know," Tenzou spoke conversationally "you're the much better swordsman"_

_Zoro snarled from his position on the mat. "If that's so, why did you whoop my ass?"_

"_Because I've faced far tougher opponents that could crush this entire crew easily and have additional training in martial arts that gives me an edge"_

_Luffy snickered from the side of the room "You'll get reaaaallllly strong guys to fight now Zoro. You're our nakama so we'll support your dream."_

_Tenzou nodded in agreement as he sheathed his sword "You're more skilled than me in that area definitely and your potential far outstrips mine. We'll teach you that skill too. It's good to know whether you decide to use it or not."_

_Luffy bounced up "I'm next! I'm next! And Zoro, we decided something. All swordsmen are yours 'kay? We'll let you challenge yourself against all of them we go up against"_

_Zoro smirked "Well, I can't call myself the greatest in the world if I can't beat every person who decides to wield a blade"_

Cabaji cycled forward and lunged at Luffy only to be blocked by Zoro.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it".

"Three swords. 'Pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro. I am honoured"

"I never called myself that."

They clashed, swords flying. Cabaji seemed to use a lot of tricks, throwing up dust and aiming for anything that looked like an injury. He got up close and spat fire at the green-haired fighter.

"Feh, Ace does that way better" Luffy remarked while Tenzo nodded in agreement.

Zoro scowled "This is it? This is the extent of your power? I will show you the difference in level between the two of us."

Zoro took up a Santoryu stance.

Cabajis expression darkened at the insult. "Then I'll just stop playing around with you then bounty hunter. Take a taste of the best trick I have!"

He flung out fistfuls of spinning tops "Acrobat Technique: One Hundred Tops Typhoon". Cabaji then took to the buildings "Acrobat Technique: Wall Riding"

Zoro demolished the tops with the barest of movements and watched as Cabaji soared through the air and shouted out his technique "Direct Stab!"

Buggy launched a hand at Zoro intending to hold him in place so Cabaji could finish him off. He grinned. With the death of 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa attributed to him, his bounty would probably go up exponentially. Too bad Luffy decided to break his hand instead of letting him interfere.

Buggy screamed in agony feeling the tendons tear and his bones crush.

"Don't interfere" Luffy snapped "This is a duel between two swordsmen. You stay out of it. Don't interfere with Zoro's fight."

Zoro grinned.

He dodged Cabaji as he hit the ground and kicked his unicycle out from underneath him.

"I'm tired of this." He growled "Fighting an opponent with such miserable skills"

Cabaji picked himself up and charged directly at him. If he had really been any kind of true swordsman he would have noticed the stance and aura of Zoro indicated a powerful and extremely dangerous attack.

"Oni-giri!"

Zoro pulled off his headscarf and glowered at the now still pirate. 'I need a stronger opponent. To reach higher, to claim that title. But at least…" He smirked inwardly

"_I'm gonna see it happen" Luffy yelled "You're going to be the greatest swordsman and I'll see you get there."_

_Tenzou laughed "I've got to admit. It would be pretty awesome to know the successor to that throne"_

_Luffy grinned and waved his tankard "We're behind you the whole way Zoro! Give it all you've got and we'll support your dream!"_

'Now, I have nakama who believe in my dream.'

_-break-_

Buggy winced.

That damn brat had completely crushed his hand. Just what the hell was he?

The black haired runt looked completely bored and the brown haired was making a notation in a little notebook. Roronoa strolled back towards them as casual as you please.

He was Buggy the Clown Damnit! He had a bounty of 15 million Beli! "You must think you're pretty great having defeated my sub-ordinates but you have yet to face me! I'll crush you all flashily"

He was somewhat disappointed to receive a set of flat unimpressed looks.

Tenzou continued writing in his notebook.

"You do realise that the only reason we delayed was to let Zoro test your swordsman." He commented mildly "I'm actually sorry you didn't really get a challenge Zoro."

"Hmph", Zoro grunted "We'll just have to look for a better challenge on the Grand Line."

"Well, barring any emergencies, we'll head to Loguetown before the end of the week."

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU JACKASSES!" Buggy screamed "BARA BARA NO…"

Luffy was suddenly in front of him "You're no fun. It's not even worth playing with you small-timer" Buggy barely had time to widen his eyes before he was hit with an uppercut that would have broken the neck of an ordinary human. Luffy kicked him away and was rewarded with a double team punch to his head by his comrades.

"Ow, what was that for guys?" he whined while rubbing the top of his head.

Zoro decided to hit him again "Do you ever think about what you're doing, _Commodore_?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Luffy protested before freezing feeling the icy chill of an arctic wind creeping up his spine and turned to see Tenzou smiling frostily in a manner that Aokiji would approve of.

"Ah, Commodore it seems that you forget your own strength again. We can't very well take Buggy the Clown into custody when you belt him far enough to make the Shichibukai 'Tyrant' Kuma proud and in several segmented parts no less."

Luffy scratched his head and looked skyward in the direction he had kicked Buggy. Sure enough, parts of the clown could be seen disappearing over the horizon. Luffy thought it didn't really matter though as he was gone but he had a terrifying feeling that the others didn't agree.

Zoro sighed and adjusted his swords "You're not going to do this every time, are you Luffy?"

Tenzou's eyes took on a demonic look "Commodore Monkey D. Luffy Sir. I look forward to reading the report you're going to write for headquarters regarding this mess."

Back on the _Cu fharraige_ the crewmen heard a familiar wail of horror. Shrugging, they realised that the Commodore must have crossed the Captain and returned to their chores.

_-break-_

Boodle was thrilled that Buggy had been defeated. The damage to the town was outrageous but, he reasoned, they could rebuild.

The young men simply said that they were in Marine employ before arresting the remaining Pirates. Their crew dismantled the cannons and called in a team from the closest Marine headquarters to deal with the Pirate ship.

The kid, Luffy he said his name was, dragged Boodle to a storehouse and proudly presented a heap of treasure to him stating that it belonged to Buggy and that they could use it to rebuild the town. He was astounded and worried about the legalities of it all but the polite brown haired youth had explained that it was theirs by right as they had 'defeated' Buggy. He checked it over and gave Boodle an estimated value and pointed out a couple of pieces that they had better sell through auction on another island. They left just as the townspeople returned not wanting to wait for thanks and Boodle waved them off at the port. The people were amazed but gratified. Who knew that the Marines had such wonderful agents at their command?

The agents in question were making full speed towards a well known eatery. The Swordsman was snoozing on the upper deck. The Commodore was whining as he laboured over a report and the Captain sat across from him with a cup of tea dreaming about a good meal from the kitchens of 'Red Leg' Zeff.

_-break-_

The Baratie was a floating restaurant owned and run by the former Pirate 'Red Leg' Zeff.

The Chefs had a reputation for violence and did not take too kindly to those who would 'dine 'n' dash', insult their cooking or try to rob them. (This was one of the many reasons that one Portgas D. Ace had been banned from this establishment.) They were 'fighting chefs' and proud of their skill.

It was an extremely popular restaurant despite the rampant violence; indeed many patrons came initially in hopes of seeing it and decided to stay for the fabulous food regardless. It was also the favourite restaurant of the leaders of the Special Ops unit; Commodore Monkey D. Luffy and Captain Tenzou but that wasn't why they wanted Sanji to join their operation.

Just a contributing factor.

_-break-_

Luffy bounced around the deck in high spirits. He swung from the rigging, leapt on the carved head of a wolfhound and did a boisterous dance with several of the crewmen. (Who were used to this sort of thing and didn't really mind at all, joining in with gusto.)

Zoro opened one eye to see the rubber human bouncing all over the deck. He sighed, realising that he wasn't going to get any sleep, and hoisted himself up from his position against the railing. He padded across the deck and entered the main office.

The office was a large room equipped with several desks and cabinets for paperwork, navigation and reading the paper with a cup of tea. Tenzou was deeply involved in the last activity with his feet resting up on the desk. Zoro closed the door sharply to get his attention and moved towards the desk.

"What's got Luffy so hyper?"

"I believe that he is particularly excited about returning to the Baratie. This will be our last visit before we head out to the Grand Line so he's going to make the most of it."

Zoro snickered "Is it some kind of restaurant then?"

"Why, yes it is. How on earth did you deduce that?" Tenzo drawled and grinned "Seriously though, there's a chef there we want to recruit but he's refused so far."

Zoro snorted "A chef? There's gotta be more going on here than you're telling me."

Tenzo chose to rustle the pages of his paper and smiled pleasantly which Zoro took to mean 'you'll see soon enough.'

_-break-_

Luffy had been so irritating that by the time they were nearing the last known location of the Baratie the crew was busy contemplating the mutinous decision to tie a rope around his ankle and let him trail in the water for the rest of the journey.

Well, to be fair, it had been Tenzo's idea and Zoro may have given many significant looks that said that he wasn't adverse to the notion. Either way, it was with great relief that they approached their destination.

Luffy swung round and addressed the crew "Right guys, we're going to eat. You all stay here."

They responded with a simultaneous "SELFISH BASTARD!" and Zoro had to admire the unity required to pull off such an elegantly choreographed move.

Tenzo sighed in a put upon manner "We'll stay for a while so everyone can sample some of the wonderful cooking. When we return to the ship we'll let you go. Rua," He turned to the red-haired marine "do tell Tajiyo-kun that we'll attempt to get a chef to join us from here but not to hold his breath as they are infamously stubborn."

The crew began to make preparations for dropping the anchor but a panicked shout from the crows nest alerted them to a minor problem. As in, there was a figurative obstacle between Commodore Luffy and his dinner.

Woe betide whatever it was.

_-break-_

Sanji had spent the better part of his life cooking with Zeff. He hadn't been ten when the ship had been attacked and they had been stranded on that god forsaken rock.

When he had seen what the old man had done to his leg he gave up on everything right there. How could he think about All Blue when Zeff had sacrificed his leg for a worthless brat like himself. He didn't have the will to leave the Baratie until he felt his debt was paid and, more importantly, that the shitty old man would really be okay. (Sure, he was as tough as old boots but it didn't mean that he would be alright.)

So Sanji stayed on the Baratie. They only thing he truly regretted (and he'd die before admitting it) was the loss of the old log book he'd kept back on the first ship. He'd had as long as he'd been learning to cook which was about all he could remember. It was worn and faded, filled with a mish mash of writings. It seemed like it had been used partially as a diary and partially as a copy of research notes. It talked about an unusual area of the seas that seemed to possess crossing currents. The creatures, the weather, the traits. Everything but the location.

Sanji knew that All Blue existed.

He had once possessed some of the only proof outside of the sea itself. But it had been irretrievably lost when the ship sank. He didn't mind really, he'd have to find it by himself anyway but it was nice to have proof so he could convince someone to believe in his dream too.

_-break-_

"Sanji! Meshi!"

Sanji stared in amazement at his friend Luffy before turning his gaze upon Tenzou whose face was stuck on its most frequent setting (which was, 'my superior officer is a flaming imbecile and I am at least ten years too old to be babysitting him'). They had some stupid looking Marimo tagging along and some gut instinct told Sanji that this man was an incredibly annoying bastard (Oh yeah, he was strong too.)

"Luffy," he exhaled "You're not really reading the situation here are you?"

The rubber man blinked and tilted his head to the side.

The Baratie was in chaos. Customers were huddled in the back while the infamous chefs battled haggard looking pirates. Tenzou casually made several hand signals which the crew back on the _Cu Fharraige_ quickly moved the ship round to the far side from the weathered galleon. The Chefs defended themselves extremely well, there was really no need to intervene. Tenzou made his way over to greet an older looking chef while Zoro idly contemplated hijacking a table and quart of booze for entertainment.

Luffy gasped and whirled upon a particularly ill looking man wearing a bandana. "You bastard! You don't like Sanji's cooking? Burn in hell!"

Sanji kicked Luffy with a finesse that spoke of familiarity. "Idiot marine, that is not the problem here."

The blonde puffed out a stream of smoke before indicating towards the galleon. "That's the flagship of Don Krieg. He's trying to commandeer the Baratie and return to the Grand Line."

Luffy blinked and folded his arms. "So what you're saying is…" his brow furrowed in concentration "That Krieg guy is trying to stop you from cooking! I'll kill him!"

Sanji leaned back slightly and raised his visible eyebrow significantly at the other men.

Zoro, Tenzou, and Zeff all waved dismissively as if to say 'It's Luffy, we know you know better.'

"Bounty: 17 Million Beli. Quite a force in the East Blue but judging from the state of things," Tenzou glanced enquiringly at Zeff "The Grand Line chewed them up and spat them out?"

'Red-Leg' Zeff nodded gravely. Luffy continued his rant on the evils of people against meat. Zoro sighed in a long-suffering manner eerily reminiscent of Tenzou and drummed his fingers lovingly on his swords "So, are we going to take him out?"

"But of course, just look how excited the Commodore is." Tenzou smiled pleasantly. "Are you coming too Sanji?"

"Tch." He lit a new cigarette and took a drag "This was our fight first, you're just butting in."

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled "Where's that guy? Show me so I can kick his damned ass already."

The young chef raised his hand and pointed at the ship whereupon it promptly split into two causing everyone to look at him askance.

"Sugoi" Luffy shivered "That's why you never use your hands right? 'Cause you can't control your power." Pausing briefly only to apply the 'we only hurt you for grievous acts of stupidity' technique to the young Commodore they rushed back outside to see the cause of the destruction.

Screams of panic echoed from the pirates on the wreckage and the group peered into the shadows.

Zoro stiffened and gripped his swords. Luffy gaped and even the usually cool and composed Tenzou bore an expression of dreadful horror. Sanji stared at the strange boat emerging from the wreckage.

"Who is that?" he muttered.

"Shichibukai." Replied Luffy unusually grave.

Sanji blinked in astonishment. "Out here? Which one is it?"

Zeff interjected "That's Juraquille 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk"

Zoro immediately took off, leaping on pieces of debris making his way closer to the other swordsman.

"Is he going to fight him? Is he crazy?"

"Yeah, he is. But you gotta be a little bit crazy to chase after your dream." Luffy replied.

Tenzou gripped the railing "Too soon Dammit. Too Soon! Zoro's not ready for a challenge like this."

Sanji glanced at the brown haired man "Don't you have faith in your comrades Tenzou? This is a little unlike you."

"It's not like that Sanji." Luffy spoke while keeping his focus on his green haired friend "Zoro is strong and he will become the strongest but it's far too soon. He's not ready to face Hawk-eyes but his pride will make him do it."

The chef puffed on his cigarette and watched the two swordsmen clash.

It was brutal and brief.

There never was any contest.

Zoro was completely and utterly outclassed.

'That Marimo never had a chance against someone like that. A monster that surpasses monsters.'

His eyes widened as the bloodied man spread his arms and prepared to face the strike head on.

Tenzou had one foot on the rail teetering on the edge. Luffy was similarly twitchy ready to jump but they held themselves back.

"_You should come with us Sanji! We're travelling all over the place, it's your best chance to look for All Blue. We'll support you one hundred percent!"_

_Tenzou sipped his tea calmly and nodded in agreement. "You're our friend Sanji. Come with us or not, we won't stand in the way of your dream."_

'That is that guys dream. That's why they're holding themselves back when all they want to do is fight alongside him.'

They watched in horror as Zoro toppled backwards and heard the parting words of the Shichibukai. Everything seemed to have frozen momentarily and sound was blurred. Luffy shouted to Tenzou because 'he can actually go in the water.' who was already diving into the sea with strong strokes desperately trying to reach Roronoa in time.

There was a tumult of noise and chaos as it seemed like the moment passed and the battles resumed.

_-break-_

Zeff stood still, a pillar of calm in the chaos.

Right now, they were too concerned with the fate of their friend, the threat to their restaurant and the fear of that dangerous man but he was calm and could see it clearly.

Mihawk had left that boy alive.

Whether Roronoa Zoro would ever be in any state to appreciate it was yet to be seen but Zeff could easily tell him.

He was acknowledged by the strongest swordsman in the world.

It wasn't 'You're too weak for my notice.' But 'You have potential. Realise it and show me your best.'

The people that could catch his attention were few in this world.

Zeff was sure that he had witnessed the birth of a true monster but only time would tell if he survived to realise it.

* * *

Story Notes:

_Cu Fharraige:_ (Koo Far-egg-a) The ship that the Special Ops use. Very literally translated the words mean 'Hound Sea' so the ship would be 'Hound of the Sea'. The ship was commissioned by Garp as a gift.

It can carry about fifty people comfortably. There are three bunk rooms. An extra large one where all of the regular crew sleep and a slightly smaller one for the 'elites', which is somewhat closer to the bridge. The third is rarely used, intended for guests and/or female crew members.

The pantry and kitchen are fitted with specially constructed locks to defend against Luffy and any members of his family that might visit. They're regularly replaced. On longer voyages a guard is posted on them out of necessity.

The 'office' contains all of the paperwork, maps and navigational equipment as well as a couple of Den-Den Mushi.

They also have a Dojo with re-enforced structure. They obtained weights for Zoro at his request and they're mostly stored here too.

The prow is carved with a wolfhound and is nothing like Garps'.

They have a couple of locker rooms where everyone stores their stuff and uniforms as well as a brig enforced with Kairouseki. For that reason, Luffy is banned from that area of the ship.

The ship is known for being rather fast. It's excellent for pursuit and escape. (Especially when Garp decides that he wants to visit. Then it's really put through its paces.)

* * *

A/N: Remember the crew is comprised of ordinary marines. They are well trained and capable but not particularly powerful. They're best suited to manning the cannons in a fight. The only significant thing about them is that they were handpicked for their good service record and loyalty to either Tenzou or Luffy. All crewmen have worked with them previously.

Okay, what makes the difference in this AU really is time.

They get there too early, they get there too late. That's really going to have an effect.

Nami was there but she didn't run into Luffy who was wandering up a different street from the others. Since her chances of survival weren't any good she took 'her' boat and quickly left the island passing the others who didn't think anything of it.

Mohji just ended up in that part of town and attacked Chou-Chou because he was there before burning down the shop. Mayor Boodle was there and hid behind another building and came out from there just as Luffy turned up.

Luffy has visited the Baratie before and made 'friends' with Sanji which will be covered next chapter.

Luffy did meet Shanks but didn't get his straw hat. Things went slightly differently as Luffy had some different experiences and had a different life. Yais! Moar flashbacks ufufufufufufufufu.

Yeah, I did leave it at a chaotic spot but pffft whatever. I decided to cut and move onto a new chapter. You all know what happens, we'll pick up there next time promise.

Next will be Krieg, flashback to how Luffy met Sanji, and then off to Kuro, Kaya and Merry!.

After that we're off to CoCoyashi island to visit Arlong Park.


	5. Resolve, Dreams And Duty

A/N: Listen ye devotees of the Church of Oda. Fantastical stories from canon are what we live by but fanon spreads the joy throughout her lives. So, by this I decree: 'Go forth and write Marine!Luffy fics.' Hahahaha.

Seriously though, do give it a bash. I can only count two Marine!Luffy fics including this one and it's so much fun.

I do realise that I'm glossing over quite a few of the fights scenes so far but this is Strong!Luffy. I wanted to establish a sense of his 'high level' first. Elaborate fight scenes will come later. (i.e. next chapter.)

I'm actually a good bit of the way through the next chapter but I decided to split them into two and go ahead with this posting.

In all honesty, this entire scenario is completely contrived but I don't really care too much. That isn't the point after all.

Thanks for all of the support! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this.(When it's no longer fun, it's no longer worth it.)

A big shout out to CaramelFair who is THE FIRST reviewer that I've ever had correct me on my grammar and punctuation. (Which, btw thank you for that XD) I didn't say she was wrong but it still feels like a momentous occasion.

Seriously though, all comments and critiques welcomed. I am but human and thus make mistakes so do your best to point them out and upset me! Hahahahahahaha

For the record, I'm pretty sure I've made some more punctuation mistakes here unintentionally. I probably should engage a grammar nazi Beta.

General disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail Oda.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was not a hard guy to understand.

He loved meat, adventure and his nakama.

Give him those three things and he won't give you any trouble, threaten them and be prepared to deal with the fury of someone from 'that' familial line.

Understanding this basic element of Luffy is also what permitted his associates to manipulate him so well.

(Sengoku and Dadan often used it as a training tool/bribe because Luffy was the kind of person that could perform miraculous feats with the right motivation.)

These facts are also the reason that 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk managed to barge his way into the top of the shit list of the young Commodore.

Which really, was quite an accomplishment but not entirely surprising.

Whatever he [Mihawk] did, he did seem to do it with style, panache and as thoroughly as possible. One doesn't get to be the most famous (or infamous, take your pick) swordsman in the world by doing anything half-assed.

Which is why Luffy was going to have a 'conversation' with him.

_-break-_

_She smirked and tapped the sheathe on her shoulder._

"_Are you whining? This is why you could never win y'know."_

"_I'm not whining."_

"_Then have you given up? That's even worse. Are you really that pathetic Zoro?"_

"_I lost. I failed."_

"_No shame in losing, lots in giving up. Have you changed so much since you swore that oath?"_

_She _swung_ the sword out in front of him and held the blade in front of his eyes._

"_That man…is a monster surpassing monsters. He is stronger, more skilled and more experienced than you. You're not in a place where you can beat him."_

"_Yet."_

_He stared at his reflection in the blade. He had the same eyes as back then. He was older, wiser (in certain ways), more skilled and infinitely more powerful than he was but he hadn't lost that determination had he?_

_Zoro reached up and grasped the handle. _

"_Giving up?" he growled "I've barely gotten started. I'm going to be the strongest swordsman in the world!"_

_Kuina grinned "You damn well better Roronoa Zoro. You're only the strongest if you survive!"_

_-break-_

Mihawk half turned on his heel and inspected the furious looking boy behind him.

'Interesting…'

The boy was throwing out impressive amounts of potent Haki if a bit erratic, doing a poor job of containing his anger.

The surviving crewmen on the wreck dropped left and right further proving, in his opinion, that they wouldn't have survived far into the Grand Line even if they didn't have the misfortunate to interrupt the nap of a terrifying man like 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk.

"Do you want something boy?"

"Shichibukai Juraquille 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk." Luffy growled "I really wanna' kick your ass you bastard but I can't."

Mihawk arched a finely shaped eyebrow. "Care to explain that statement boy?"

"Zoro's going to do it! He'll get stronger and kick your ass before you know it and he'll be the strongest swordsman in the world!"

He laughed. Truly it was a good day. Such an audacious nature and what strong spirit! He hadn't been this entertained in a long time.

"Tell me boy." he commanded "Who are you and why are you putting so much faith in Roronoa?"

"I'm Commodore Monkey D. Luffy. Commander of the Special Operations unit and Zoro is my Nakama!"

"So you think that just because you're with the Marines he'll triumph?"

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything? It's his dream and he's willing to put his life on the line to achieve it! He's going to go all out and he'll kick your sorry ass! Hawk-guy!"

_-break-_

Tenzou frantically patched the wound across Zoros chest with the kit that Sanji got him from the restaurant.

He was terrified that he had been in the water too long and the wound was too deep.

He wasn't a medic by any means, his style concentrated a lot on 'getting out of the damn way' not 'taking all the hits irregardless.'

"Don't die dammit! We can't lose another, we just can't! I thought you were strong you marimo bastard!"

He jumped when Zoro coughed up a hunk of seawater and began grasping for his sword. He grabbed Wadou from the side of the boat and pressed it into Zoro's hands.

"Here's your sword you crazy bastard."

Zoro blinked blearily at Tenzou's pale face.

"Wha?"

"You survived you crazy bastard. You fought 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk and he let you live. He acknowledged you, you insane marimo. You shouldn't even be alive right now!" he hissed furiously.

"Where's Luffy?"

"Chewing out the Shichibukai on your behalf. He's telling him that you're going to be the world's greatest swordsman or die trying."

Zoro gritted his teeth and yelled "LUFFY!"

Luffy started "Ah, Zoro's okay."

"I let you down Luffy and I failed. But never again!" he brandished Wadou Ichimonji aloft "I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!"

Luffy grinned and Mihawk smirked.

_-break-_

The Swordsman made his way back to his boat ignoring everyone else.

He took his seat and nodded minutely to Luffy who returned the nod with a slightly deeper one.

It had been an interesting day and he had discovered a potentially dangerous new opponent.

He was a little green but his sheer potential was outstanding! A good day indeed.

_-break-_

Luffy stood up straight and snapped a crick out of his neck.

He ran a hand though his hair and noted that his head felt almost cold. He decided than to borrow a cap from one of the sailors later on.

"Captain Tenzou!" he barked.

Tenzou's eyes widened and he looked at the young Commodore in surprise. He saluted smartly and turned to Zeff.

"Get everyone inside and keep the civilians away from the windows. Be prepared to up anchor and flee on my signal if necessary."

Zeff levelled a stare at him before nodding.

The _Cu Fharraige _moved alongside the Galleon preparing to block off the route once Mihawk was gone.

"Captain" Luffy called "What are our standing orders on Don Krieg?"

"Bounty 17'000'000 Beli. Known for sneak attacks and use of poison. High civilian casualty rate."

"Right. Dead or Alive?"

"Affirmative."

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "No messing around then."

_-break-_

When it was over, Sanji stood for a long time chain smoking on the deck.

He noticed that the deck really needed a mop but otherwise didn't do much.

He was more concerned with digesting what he had seen.

He just couldn't reconcile the Luffy he knew with the brutally efficient soldier that had taken out Krieg. It hadn't taken two minutes. Luffy had just gone in, killed him and blasted everyone else with…Haki? That's what it was wasn't it?

It was….terrifying. That such an easy going guy could do something like that, something so callous and gorey, was truly sickening.

He flicked his cigarette butt into the ocean grimly and realised that he was only surprised. Not horrified, or disgusted. He just hadn't expected Luffy to do that.

"_You like the Marines then?"_

_Luffy picked his nose. "Eh, no. Not really. It doesn't make much difference anyway. I just want to hang around with Tenzou and my nakama."_

_Tenzou sipped his tea blandly "Well, you're a special case. You get away with a hell of a lot of things you know."_

"_Really?"_

_Tenzou slammed his head on the table and grumbled while Sanji snickered._

"_Aside from that," Tenzou demurred once he had got his raging irritation under control "Luffy said something about the All Blue. What was he going on about?"_

_Sanji grinned and launched into the story._

Luffy really had that nature, he already knew it, but to see it in action was something else entirely.

Luffy did what was necessary to protect those in his charge, whether he liked it or not.

Sanji didn't like to think what could have happened if Krieg had tried something sooner.

The young Commodore never gave him a look in.

_-break-_

Sanji walked back inside.

The ordinary customers had left, many leaving a hefty tip assuming that the cooks had beaten Krieg, but the restaurant was still full with the majority of the crew members from the _Cu Fharraige_ enjoying the fine cusine.

Luffy was busy stuffing meat into his gullet at a fearsome pace but fortunately the Chefs were experienced with his appetite. (At least he paid, Portgas D. Ace was still banned in the Baratie and all of their associates watched him closely. In fact, the elder brother had succeeded in getting himself banned from nearly every restaurant in East Blue. The only ones he was still allowed to patronize were those in Loguetown under the watchful gaze of Captain Smoker.)

A heavily bandaged Zoro, who had roused from his nap, guzzled down copious amounts of alcohol under the gimlet eye of a slightly frazzled looking Tenzou who had a 'misbehave and I'll cut out and eat your liver with a rusty spoon expression' which to Sanji signified just how worried the older man had been.

"_My home," he began "was destroyed. When the fighting was over, there was nothing left. It just vanished from the map, like it never existed…"_

_Tenzou set his cup down with a clink._

"_I nearly drowned. The ship I was evacuated on sank. Fortunately enough, I was rescued. By pirates."_

_Sanji raised a brow_

"_That's unexpected."_

"_You have no idea. I joined the marines because I wanted to help protect people not enforce justice. It's such an ambiguous concept. I don't really care about any of that stuff, I just want to keep travelling on and helping the people who need it whether it be the Pirates or the Marines. That's my dream. Luffy doesn't really know what he wants in life anymore so he respects those that have a dream and encourages them to go after them."_

The blonde made his way to the back and into the small office Zeff maintained for practical reasons. The door slammed shut behind him and he regarded his mentor flatly.

"Let's just pretend now," he began "That this door not only blocks out sound but bullshit as well."

Sanji extinguished his cigarette in a convenient ashtray (that were kept all over the Baratie for this express purpose.)

"Why did you save me?"

Zeff leaned back in his chair and scoffed "What are you talking about you stupid eggplant?"

"Bullshit blocker, remember? For what purpose did you save me?"

Zeff sighed "To live for out mutual dream."

Sanji lit up another cigarette and made a note to get more later "Well then Shitty-geezer. I'm off."

"Where?"

"I'm going with Luffy-baka, Tenzou-ocha and that crazy swordwielding Marimo for now." he exhaled a long stream of smoke and grinned sardonically "I've taken care of you long enough, you cripple. It's time I conquered All Blue."

Sanji swept out of the room without once looking at his mentor letting the door slam behind him.

_-break-_

Zeff grinned and sighed in relief.

It was about damn time that kid got out of here.

He was surprised that he'd stayed so long really, most young men went tearing off after their dreams much sooner. (Luffy had been pestering him for the better part of a year now.)

But Sanji was the kind that was too damn responsible. (You'd never think it right?) He felt responsible so he'd been pretty determined to stay to the end of his days.

Zeff had been wondering if he'd have to fake his own death to send the kid off to the sea.

He was a bit worried what with him heading off with a group of marines (that didn't really seem right now, did it?) but those kids. They weren't average anything.

_The doors slammed open and the marine stepped inside. His coat swirled around him and his cap shaded a threatening gaze. Zeff had started for a moment wondering if they'd decided to come back and claim that outdated bounty on his head._

_The Marine swung his arms up into the air and shouted "MEAT!" before bouncing (yes, bouncing) into the restaurant. _

_Another marine followed at a more sedate pace. _

_The second marine smiled apologetically at the staff and followed the strange boy to a table. _

_Sanji was working front of house today. (as all of the waiting staff had run away AGAIN!) He took their orders and served them in his usual manner. It wasn't long before they called him over again._

"_Excuse me," the second marine smiled politely "Who cooked our meals?"_

_Sanji glanced at their dishes before answering "That would be me. I'm the sous-chef actually. I cooked them just before I took over front of house duties this afternoon."_

"_YOU!" the first marine yelled "MARRY ME!"_

"_LIKE HELL SHITHEAD!" Sanji replied eloquently while kicking him through a wall. He glowered at the other marine who merely face-palmed_ _while muttering about idiots._

"_I'm so sorry," he groaned "he doesn't mean it like that. He's just really a complete and utter idiot."_

_Sanji huffed and took an aggravated drag on his cigarette "Just how stupid does a person…"_

"_There are no depths to that guys' stupidity." He interrupted "Let's start over. My name is Tenzou. I'm a captain in the marines. The food is excellent, we just wanted to give our compliments to the chef but Luffy…"_

_He sighed and slammed his head upon the table "He's an idiot, not doubt about that."_

"_Tenzouuuuuu," Luffy whined climbing back inside the restaurant "You talk to the chef. His cooking is awesome, he has got ta' come with us!"_

_Tenzou punched the younger boy into the ground "Idiot. That is not how you recruit someone, especially a man or a complete stranger."_

"_Mah, but Makino-san said that was how you get a person to stay with you for the rest of your lives."_

"_Commodore, you can only marry one person and only a woman."_

"_Eh, why? Is it a different way of making nakama?"_

"_Just don't ask anyone that again without checking with me first."_

_Sanji blinked in surprise "He's a commodore?"_

"_Ah, yeah. That's me! Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you curly-brow-chef."_

Zeff chuckled and finished affixing a new peg leg. (Thankfully, he had some spares.)

Now Sanji was heading out to sea with the idiot and his babysitter.

He couldn't be prouder.

Sure, they're marines but they're as close to pirates as you could get in that military. He paused for a moment. Surely he couldn't be the only person to have thought that.

Simultaneously, hundreds of people across the world sneezed.

_-break-_

Sanji pulled up a seat to the table with Zoro and Tenzou. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"So, then. Tell me about this job Luffy keeps offering me."

Tenzou and Zoro grinned.

_-break-_

Once everyone had finished eating (and Luffy had whetted his appetite.), the crew of the Special Ops made ready to set sail.

Another marine ship had been radioed in to pick up the body of Krieg and the remaining prisoners who were extraordinarily compliant.

Zoro scratched at his bandages irritably.

Tenzou was stalking him to make sure he didn't remove them and had forbidden training for the rest of the day (that bastard.) He quirked an eyebrow as something occurred to him.

"Oi, Tenzou. What about the bounty on his head? Do we get it or what?"

Tenzou looked up from the paperwork he was checking (where the hell did he get that from anyway?) "Hmm? Oh, we get that since 'we' killed him. It's split between the crew."

"Really?" Zoro looked pleased "That's good. I need to take get some new swords."

"You won't get paid for another few weeks and the bounty money won't come through for another fortnight."

Zoro spat out a curse while Tenzou laughed.

"I'll lend you some Beli when we get to Loguetown and you can borrow a couple of swords from the ship until then. They're not likely to be up to your standard anyway."

The Marine Captain walked over to the response team and handed over the paperwork before doling out more instructions.

Zoro scowled and turned to Luffy who was hugging several chefs and wailing about how much he'd miss their cooking now that the group was heading out to the Grand Line and how Tenzou was mean and posted a guard on the pantry and he just knew that Sanji was going to take his side regarding extra snacks.

Zoro sighed and smacked his friend across the back of his head. Luffy released the chefs (who were now gasping for air.) and indicated with his head that he wanted a word.

They walked to the far side of the boat and Zoro muttered his querie to the younger boy.

"What did you do with the bandana guy? He wasn't locked up with the others."

"You mean Gin? He's Sanji's friend. The guy tried to help before we got there and begged Krieg not to harm the Baratie. We gave him a boat and he's gone to look for a better captain to follow."

Zoro rolled his shoulder and regarded Luffy flatly.

"And does Tenzou know about this?"

Luffy merely glanced over towards the brown haired man who returned his wink and grinned mischievously. Zoro shook his head.

"I figure since he cleans up after you so much, he's gotta rebel on certain issues."

Luffy folded his arms behind his head "Nah, Tenzou says that he prefers to pick the correct battles to fight. Remember what he said to you before?"

Zoro nodded and resumed watching the marines scurrying about.

'I guess,' he mused 'that's a good approach for a marine to take.'

"_I know that the world isn't painted in black and white"_

_-break-_

In no time at all it seemed, (mostly due to the truly epic secretarial and organizational skills of Tenzou. There was a reason that he had originally been assigned to Luffy y'know.) the ship was prepared to leave once more.

This time, with the intention of heading to Loguetown.

The apprentice chef Tajiyo had broken down weeping and hugged Sanji around the waist in joy that such a fearsome chef would now be in charge of feeding the Commodore.

Sanji had been slightly bewildered but judging from the borderline feral expression that Tenzou flashed him, there was probably a story there.

Everyone was onboard and the chefs had gathered out front to see their sous-chef off.

Carne and Patty did their best to give Sanji a farewell beating and ended up twitching in a heavily bruised heap upon the deck. He tossed his luggage up to the _Cu Fharraige_ where one of the crewmen took charge of it.

Luffy, who lay flopped over the edge of the ship, looked back to the Baratie.

"Ne, Sanji. Are you alright leaving things like this? You sure you don't want to say goodbye?"

Sanji shrugged dismissively "Nah, it's not important. Let's go already."

"Hey Sanji!" Zeff called from where he leaned over a banister "You take care of yourself now."

Sanji dropped to the deck sobbing out his gratitude and all of the chefs burst into tears alongside him.

Zoro grinned while Tenzou chuckled. Luffy leapt up when Sanji bounded onto their ship.

"Alright guys! We're off to see what this world has! Take care now!"

_-break-_

The four men stood watching until the restaurant disappeared from sight.

"So, Sanji." Luffy began "What's for dinner?"

"Feh." The blonde lit up a cigarette. "You'll damn well eat what I put in front of you idiot-Commodore."

* * *

A/N: In case, you were wondering why I didn't mention Pearl or Krieg and their battles more I was again trying to draw a line.

Luffy has had a hell of a lot more training then he does in canon.

He does possess a good grasp of Haki and has sparred with top ranking marines (i.e. had his ass bounced around Mariejois.) When compared to that, Krieg doesn't even register.

He was still upset about Zoro and really liked the Baratie so he those guys became the object of his ire.

I know it was a bit OOC for Luffy to kill but remember, he has had some very different experiences in the marines and in his youth. There'll be more flashbacks detailing all of these whenever the hell I feel like it. **:**D

Now, Arlong. That guy was on the same crew as Jimbei. He's a little more troublesome so he'll have a little more effort. There'll be fight scenes there. I promise! :D

Obviously, as I've been hinting all along, The Special Ops advocate a more personal sense of justice than others, that's why they let Gin go and yes he will appear again! He'll join up with a better captain and a crew that will properly appreciate him. (Gin needs love people!)


	6. Interlude 1 Look after my little brother

Not the next chapter but one of the dozen interludes I have written detailing their past, more to their conspiracy and the adventures of their friends in other places.

I have some completed for Shanks, Dragon, tiny!Luffy and Ace with more half done.

I actually have more of Chapter Eight written than of Six so I'm trying to motivate myself to finish that up.

I have the whole story planned out, it's just getting some of the details down on paper.

Ace is a pretty friendly guy y'know.

This excerpt is set not long before Chapter One where they have returned to base for a while.

* * *

Ace was _really _glad that he was a logia because rank be damned if he wasn't Tenzou would have done him a serious injury by now. He grimaced realising that his friend was probably still pissed about the 'sexy secretary' comment. I mean, it was normally something his friend would laugh off but circumstances were never normal when Luffy was involved.

Still, he did seem to have Luffy well in hand (How the hell did he manage to imitate Grandpas 'fist of love' technique so well?) and to do it with such politeness too.

Ace was impressed with the manners, really he was. He was a pretty friendly guy himself and it came through in his manner and the way he comported himself but Tenzou pulled off the 'I'm devastatingly polite and formal and I'm going to make you suffer and die you bastard' so frostily he wondered if Kuzan-sensei had given him tips. Ace ruminated on that for a minute before dismissing it as nonsense. The personality was all wrong.

He sighed and drummed his head against the desk with a pitiful thunking.

Tenzou merely turned a page in the report he was reading and snorted derisively.

"No."

"Tenzooooooooooooooooouuu"

"If that doesn't work for Luffy what makes you think it's going to work for you Rear Admiral?"

Tenzou concentrated on his own report and steadfastedly ignored the piteous expression Ace turned on him.

"This is because of the 'Sexy Secretary' thing isn't it?"

"No, this simply means that I do not do your work for you and if you keep bringing that up I'm sending you kairouseki laced cake for your birthday."

Ace hummed and scratched his head

"What do I get if I'm good?"

"An all access pass to an okama club started by Emprorio Ivankov on the Grand Line."

"You are _such_ a bastard, you know that?"

Tenzou smiled cryptically

"Sticks and stones 'fire-fist'."

_-break-_

Ace sighed and scrawled some more on his report.

He would have actually passed it off to one of his sub-ordinates but Halia would have simply shot him and Maynard would have either ignored him or given him a long and tedious lecture on duty. (He wasn't sure which was worse.)

He paused as a thought flitted across his mind.

"Hey, did you convince Halia and Maynard to conspire against me?"

"No, they do that on their own and it's not a conspiracy if all they're doing is making sure you do your own paperwork. I won't deny that I encourage them."

"Traitor."

"I merely empathise with the pain that comes from an irresponsible commanding officer."

Ace pulled a ridiculous face and grinned in triumph when Tenzous mouth curved up into an amused smile.

"So, how're things going with Luffy?"

"We're very happy together. Luffy is changing his name to Luffyko and will be paying a visit to Emporio Ivankov. I hope you'll consent to be godfather for our first child. We're naming him after your grandfather."

"You are _such_ a dick"

"Your father then."

"I do not think I've ever told you how much I hate you have I?"

Tenzou snickered and Ace slung an arm around his shoulder guffawing loudly as they made their way down the hall.

_-break-_

They could hear a loud ruckus emanating from the other end of the complex.

Ace smiled fondly.

"Sounds like Luffy is having fun. Seriously though, how is he getting on?"

Tenzou shrugged

"You know what Luffy is like. Drop him somewhere and however unorthodox his methods he'll survive."

Ace leered

"So what's this I hear about a certain sexy Shichibukai?"

"Definitely not what you're thinking. Carry on like that and you'll be your own memorial statue. What is it with you two and your _complete lack of survival instinct?_"

Ace flapped his hand dismissively

"Now where's the fun in that?"

They swung down a corridor and took the long route that took them around in a loop before reaching the canteen.

_-break-_

Ace casually scruffed his fingers through his hair.

"We can count on Halia and Maynard. If, no _when_ that happens they'll come with me. It's not necessary but it's nice that I have nakama committed to me."

Tenzou nodded and calmly scanned the area for potential eavesdroppers or den-den mushis.

"I figured as much. They've got your back, we do too."

"What about Luffy?"

"I'm not going to abandon him now. Wherever he decides to head I'm looking out for him."

Ace nodded and halted by a window.

They stood silently for a bit, simply watching the comings and goings of the marines on the wharf.

The Rear Admiral fidgeted

"Will there be much forewarning?"

Tenzou glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Likely no, just the prearranged signal. It could happen at any time or it could never happen at all."

"No" Ace intoned grimly "It will. This is Luffy we're talking about. It's only a matter of time really. I'd have already done it but…"

"Then the net would close on Luffy and likely no one would get out."

Tenzou looked out the window and neutrally commented

"Whatever happens, it's best to be prepared at all times right? You never know when you'll simply have to drop everything and run for your life."

"Tenzou…."

"Hmm?"

"Please look after my little brother."

He regarded his friend seriously for a moment before turning his line of sight out the window once more.

"Don't be silly Ace. I'll look out for all of my friends. How about you promise me something and don't go getting your narcoleptic ass killed."

This statement was punctuated by a large explosion followed by some indignant screaming.

Ace dropped his head onto the windowsill with a thud.

Tenzou snarled and let loose a string of truly vile curses (which Ace immediately made a note to memorize.)

"That _idiot-Commodore_" he stalked down the hall intent on his prey and Ace fancied he saw an icy blizzard following him but that could only have been his imagination,

He sat on the sill and looked out watching the ships docking and leaving, the marines scurrying to and fro', Luffy being terrorised by one of his best friends and the clouds drifting by.

He sighed and slumped backwards.

"Ahn~ I'm hungry again."

* * *

I like to see them interact like a couple of ordinary young men. C:

Now let's send them out drinking!

Moar supporting cast OCs!

Well Smoker has Tashigi, Luffy has Tenzou and Garp has Bogart so it makes sense that Ace they should have someone backing them up.

They haven't really made an appearance but I wanted to introduce them now because they'll be showing up with Ace whenever he pops in. Ace has assistants too! In fact , he has two since he's got more work than Luffy.

Halia comes from the latin term for sea-eagles. (Oda does it and names are hard!)

Maynard was the man who killed the historical Blackbeard. (Good man to work for Ace)

They're his most loyal and direct subordinates. Also, they do not put up with any of his nonsense, much like Tenzou and Luffy.

* * *

**Halia** is a sniper and has exemplary eyesight due in part to her devil fruit which is that of a type of sea-eagle. She has concentrated on training this ability primarily to take advantage of the keen sight her zoan form possesses. While she can perfectly use the eyes she lacks that level of control with the rest of her transformation and thus either has to use only the eyes or transform entirely to fly somewhere.

It gives her no substantial boosts in stamina or strength and her ability to fly is only on par with that of an ordinary bird. She can not carry any extra weight other than her rifle so is unable to ferry her comrades. She is fairly light and thin herself and while fit not unusually strong so when she transforms her basic strength increases a small amount but a taller man would still be stronger

She has no unusual history and joined the marines purely to pursue advancement of her sniping skills. Her skills are the result of excessive training sessions rather than any particular natural talent. She is good friends with Ace and regards him fondly even if she gets irritated by some of his shenanigans. She does respect him as a leader and has followed him to battle on numerous occasions.

Halia is romantically involved with Maynard even if no one seems to realise it. This is mostly due to their matter of fact nature and the fact that they don't act the way Ace insists a couple should act. Other than that, it's not like they're hiding it.

She is 28 years old and possesses the rank of Commander. She is occasionally known as 'Eagle eye'.

* * *

**Maynard** is an excellent Swordsman but he excels as a tactician. His strategic victories have brought him to the attention of the upper ranks.

He went through training with Smoker and Hina and remains on good terms with them both. Hina has mocked him for serving under a boy a decade his junior but he respects Ace as an excellent leader even if he is a bit fun loving.

Maynard generally only speaks when he considers it necessary but his expression rather than serious stoicness is generally one of polite detached interest. This is his natural default expression rather than Tenzou who cultivates his cold and polite smile.

He gets on very well with Tenzou and is involved in 'the project'.

While he is an excellent Marine and possessing a decent moral compass he has never expressed any particular love of dedication for the marine corps. He uses a similar sword style to Tenzou but is far more proficient in it. It is a fast flexible style designed to cope with opponents that outmatch you. He has a particular dislike for those that betray their comrades, wantonly destructive individuals and was part of the back up for Luffy during the X Drake fiasco.

He is romantically involved with Halia despite the disbelief of their surrounding comrades. Like Halia, he has an utterly unremarkable background with nothing of particular interest unless you feel the information regarding his favoured desserts is pertinent. (Apple tart with lashing of whipped cream)

He is 32 years old and possesses the rank of Captain. He is occasionally known as 'Go master'.

* * *

I would rather use some Spade pirates but we don't know anything about them! :(

They mostly show up doing work for Ace and don't really have much of a role until nearer the end of the story.


	7. A Rescue Mission

A/N: I've tried to make Tenzou a likeable character but I really do feel that he gains too much focus. It's easier to balance in later chapters I've found. His role is to support Luffy in this AU. Essentially he is Alfred to his Batman, Bogart to his Garp, Rayleigh to his Rogers, Marco to his Whitebeard and now it sounds like I'm listing yaoi pairings. *head desks* (Hmmm, not that I wouldn't mind seeing some more of some of those characters.)

Just a reminder, Luffy is a very good fighter (not that you didn't know that already) but not a very good marine. Those around him are very aware of that.

I am still learning (and will be forevermore) so comments are both helpful and welcomed but not expected or required.

Thank you all very much! ^_^

* * *

Sanji chewed on his cigarette in frustration. The scene on the deck of the _Cu Fharraige_ was one of barely organised chaos while the crew moved about with the purposeful intensity trademarked in the naval forces.

Luffy and Tenzou had dashed off to change into their uniforms judging it be best that they be wearing the recognizable marks of the 'law'. (Luffy leaving a trail of clothes behind him and Tenzou snatching them off the ground with a practised movement.) He scanned the horizon intently searching for any sign of their quarry. To think the day had started out so well too.

_-break-_

East Blue was blessed with fairly docile seawaters and weather. It wasn't anything like the insanity of the Grand Line and mostly seemed to forego the violent storms that the other Blues experienced. The whole fiasco took place on a day such as this.

Sanji was running the kitchen as if he had just taken over a small badly managed country that happened to be at war with several other dominant forces that had bigger armies, weapons and less inbred royalty which was an intelligent tactical decision when dealing with Luffy. (Or any of his family.) This involved organising rations with a military gusto, cooking mouth-watering meals and putting a custom made finely crafted shoe to the head of their 'beloved' Commodore on a regular basis. Tajiyo, the chore boy and apprentice chef worshipped his new superior for that last reason alone. Sanji pretended not to notice this and wished there was some women on the ship. (There was only so long he could go without the company of the fairer sex.)

Zoro was in the dojo training ruthlessly but to be fair he didn't do any kind of training that wasn't considered ruthless or barbaric. So, really it was a lot like the kind of training that Garp would institute for a little entertainment. (and that man was almost always bored) In truth, he should really have been laid up in bed but to achieve that would necessitate much violence from his compatriots in order to get him there which would have defeated the purpose entirely and damaged the ship. So, they just left him to it (naturally after a stand off between the demonic gaze and the Ice age smile which left Sanji bewildered and Luffy running for cover screaming about paperwork devil fruits.)

Tenzou was buried behind a mound of paperwork (artfully decorated with several origami cranes and tigers.) muttering darkly and no one was foolish enough to disturb him without reason. The last person to do so had to remove shards of teacup from their forehead with tweezers.

Their glorious leader was swinging from the crows nest avoiding work. (So it was probably no surprise that Tenzou was remarkably pissed.)

It was fairly peaceful and probably would have remained that way until dinnertime, which in itself was an exercise in battlefield strategy, if the call hadn't come through.

_-break-_

Tenzou huffed as he sorted through the mounds of reports and documents that covered his desk and wondered for the umpteenth time why he hadn't requested a transfer to Impel Down the minute he met Monkey D. Luffy.

'Am I some sort of Masochist?' he wondered idly folding a paper monkey while reading another report from headquarters. He certainly didn't think so but if the day ever came where it was confirmed to be the case he'd have to do the honourable thing and end his own life. (Or get Zoro to do it for him.)

There were several confidential documents on the ship of various degrees. Special Ops did to take on some 'sensitive' assignments. Not to the level of the Cipher Pol units but delicate enough that a firm hand was needed. Tenzou unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out his personnel folder. Their unit had only been operational for a couple of years but they had already gone through quite a few 'elites'. They'd had a few agents of questionable skill forced upon them by some of the dimmer desk jockeys in Mariejois. (Several spoiled younger sons with Tenryuubito connections.) Sengoku had quickly put a stop to that when he found out. (How the hell did they get past him in the first place?) Sending out the wrong people for the job was a dreadful waste of resources really. Half of them had died, a quarter forced into retirement due to debilitating injuries and the remainder had proved so _dangerously_ untrustworthy that Luffy had 'sent them back' with a message to that effect. While the Commodore had his rather unfortunate familial trait of blurting out secrets nonchalantly he did understand the need for trustworthy nakama.

Then the doctor had unfortunately retired (because he felt that he could no longer perform his duties to an optimal level with the loss of his dominant hand) and several cooks had not proved up to the task of a 'true' big eater. (Yes, there were breakdowns.)

'Thank god for Sanji' he mused eyeing the account books which he'd have to go over later.

The truth was that they were in a rather violent and dangerous profession. Every member of the team got unusually generous pensions and payouts to their families if they died in the line of duty.

'We need a decent doctor and more staff in general.'

Tenzou sighed and cast his eyes towards the far side of the room where a book sat in hidden compartment.

'Luffy needs both loyal and strong nakama if he's going to survive in the future. Luffy, everyone is waiting for you to make your move.'

_-break-_

All in all it was a pretty boring day. The fact that Luffy had decided to take a nap on the deck should have been a good indication of that. But even far from the Grand Line in the peaceful East Blue there is always trouble brewing. Afterall, this is the great age of pirates, the rampaging era.

'bring-bring-bring-bring.'

The Den-den mushi rattled and trilled attempting to get some attention. Tenzou glared at it resentfully and toyed with a letter opener. The Chief Petty Officer Nate took as a sign that he had better answer it before the Captain indulged in some animal cruelty.

"Hello, This is the Marine vessel _Cu Fharraige_. How may I assist?" the man paused pencil over paper, poised to take notes as he listened to the caller. "Ah, could you hold on for a moment please."

Nate quickly brought the tearful looking snail over to Tenzou who raised an eyebrow at Nates fearful expression and picked up the receiver.

"Captain Tenzou speaking."

"…Pirates….Khaladore….betrayal…murder…Usopp-san…"

Yes, everything had been peaceful on the ship until Chief Petty Officer Nate had burst out of the office and yelled a marine code phrase immediately causing chaos to erupt.

Luffy dropped from his perch and leapt towards the office as marines rushed around attending to their pre-chosen roles. He hurtled into the office where Tenzou was rapidly speaking to some girl on the den-den mushi. Zoro and Sanji clattered in behind him having been summoned by some of the crew.

"Oi, Shitty-Commodore. What the hell is going on?"

Luffy looked grim.

"Rescue mission."

_-break-_

If you asked anyone who knew him about Luffy, they would all agree on one point. He was an unequalled idiot surpassing idiots. It was a waste of energy explaining complicated things to him. He generally reduced it down to 'a mystery object.'

Also he was easily bribed with food, something which _really_ annoyed the higher ranked marines. Why the hell was one of their most promising fighters bought off with offers of meat? (But to be fair, most of their powerhouses had their own strange eccentricities and those that didn't, _developed_ them.)

Sanji and Zoro had gotten to know Luffy pretty well and (although as the most masculine of manly men they didn't admit this sort of thing.) were all pretty good friends. _This_ however was the first time they saw 'Commodore Luffy' as opposed to 'that idiot that's supposed to be a marine with the super-efficient secretary skulking in the background.'

He wore a serious expression on his face and well, if they had to describe it as anything, he had a 'presence'. It was strange but obvious, Luffy was on the job.

"Captain Tenzou, report!"

Tenzou swiftly saluted. "Sir, we have received a distress call from one vessel: 'Going Merry' sailed by a Merry-san, Kaya-san and three small children. In short, there was a conspiracy to steal a fortune from Kaya-oujosama by the Black Cat Pirates. After an altercation they fled Syrup village seeking aid. The pirates are in hot pursuit."

Zoro shifted his grip on his swords and ignored Sanji who appeared to have burst into flames while shouting about 'defending the princess'.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "I thought those guys were taken care of after their captain was executed last year."

"It seems he wasn't. He was in hiding as a member of the young lady's house staff."

"So aside from the usual scum, who do we have to look out for?" Zoro interrupted "Are there any bounty heads worth mentioning?"

Tenzou flipped through his file before holding out two posters. "Only two of the crew have bounties so we don't really know much about the rest of them aside from the fact that they seem to have some sort of cat fetish."

"Right," Luffy said, calling their attention "Our mission is to intercept the Going Merry, protect the passengers and exterminate the threat at the source."

"Where the hell did Luffy learn words like that?"

"Basic training. Things get yelled at him enough times they eventually sink in."

"What about…"

"Food is the exception to every rule with Luffy."

_-break-_

When Zoro agreed to sign up with Luffy and his babysitter, _this_ had certainly _not_ been what he was expecting.

Currently the 'rage-inducing marimo' stood stiffly, arms held awkwardly from touching anything and was nervously enduring a frail blonde sobbing into his shirt and generally smearing snot and tears everywhere.

Sanji was ranting somewhere in the background but he wasn't exactly in the position to enjoy the idiots rage right now. He was far too busy trying to think up a way out of this extremely awkward predicament.

Tenzou (That incorrigible bastard and you can be sure that Zoro will do his damnedest to introduce Wadou to delicate parts of his anatomy at another date.) was no help whatsoever and had only paused to flash him a vastly amused smile before returning to interviewing the heavily wounded man with the woolly hairstyle.

Luffy was inexplicable perched upon the figurehead of the small ship ostensibly looking for the pirates but Zoro had a strong feeling that Luffy was simply enjoying the seat if the sparkles he was emitting were anything to judge by.

Zoro sighed and awkwardly patted the girls shoulder but this only caused her to cry harder. This was _not_ what he signed up for. Swordsmen yes, crying girls…..wasn't that what they had that stupid love cook for?

They had caught up with the small caravel fairly quickly after the tête-à-tête Tenzou had over the den-den mushi. The heavily bandaged Merry had been quickly put onto a stretcher and carried across to marine vessel. The three children had tackled Sanji and were doing a masterful job of drenching his trouser legs with tears and snot. The second in command and paperwork virtuoso left the injured man with some kind words and signalled, with one of those incomprehensible marine hand signals that Zoro had yet to learn, to take him inside to rest. The reason Zoro was so worked up now was because instead of _rescuing_ him from an increasing likelihood of drowning by tears he was talking to Luffy! (_Extremely delicate_ parts of anatomy, he decided.) They conversed for a few moments before the older man seemed to get surprised by something Luffy said. They nodded, whatever they had agreed on, and clambered back onto their own ship.

Luffy looked strange in his uniform. He had forgone the blazer and merely slung his coat of rank over his shoulders. He looked well but still, so unbearably young in that getup. While Tenzou looked so well that he could probably have gained access to any Marine building in the world Luffy just looked 'wrong' in some fundamental way. (and familiar but they just couldn't put their finger on it.) They walked over to the flustered Sanji who was actually doing an admirable job of calming down the children even if he was keeping a gimlet eye on Zoro, ready to leap to the rescue at any time. (And save Kaya-chwaaaaaaaaaan from his evil marimo clutches.)

_-break-_

Luffy stared at the three pale faced children, who wilted under his impassive stare.

"I heard what you did. You went up against grown men and dangerous pirates when you knew you had no chance."

They quivered and Luffy grinned.

"You guys, I'm proud to meet you. Standing up for your nakama is waaaaayy awesome!"

The three boys blinked incredulously and the older men smiled in amusement.

"I'm impressed too." Tenzou said not unkindly "You did your best and didn't give up until you got to us. I think you've done more than most people would expect."

Luffy squatted down on rubbery limbs and leaned forward to whisper to them. "Hey, I've lost important people too. You were way cooler than I was back then."

The three began crying again but they were manfully trying to hold them back and the boy with glasses sniffed. "It was the last orders of the great pirate Captain Usopp!"

"A great man and a great pirate!" Luffy shouted and snapped a sharp salute.

Tenzou and Sanji quickly followed up with their own salutes. Zoro managed to extricate from the now quiet Kaya and followed suit as did all of the men. The children quickly saluted in return.

Luffy grinned devilishly. "You've done your bit, now leave it to us. We'll get those guys for you, Kaya and Usopp."

_-break-_

Plans were elegant. They were beautifully crafted works of art that distinguished the difference between the Sea King bait and the winners. Kuro appreciated this and took every fulfilled plan as proof of his superiority. Every obstacle however, he treated with the fondness he reserved for his own crew…

The brat had been taken care of but who could have imagined that little miss Kaya would prove sprightly enough to launch that dinky little caravel and flee the island.

Still, he mused, she must have realised that the villagers would have been targeted if she misbehaved. Perhaps he underestimated her slightly. Jango had suffered his…._displeasure_ for that one and if the dancer was still alive when he returned to the island with the troublesome Miss Kaya then he may not decide to forgive him.

The caravel had floundered. It had been an utterly foolish gambit and now it had failed. This was why he liked his plans. That stupid girl was desperately trying to fix the sails; he could see her coat from the deck. A laughable attempt truly. She half turned before starting and running into the cabin.

"Prepare to board. It's a weak girl, three children and a near dead manservant. I trust you can manage something that simple" he sneered.

The crew blanched and rushed to their stations.

_-break-_

The deck of the Going Merry was deserted when they scrambled aboard. Brandishing their weapons and in fear of the wrath of their captain they began to rush into the cabins hoping to end it quickly and to his satisfaction. Of course, they ran right into a trap and were cut down in moments.

Zoro and Tenzou had taken the rooms and ambushed the oncoming pirates while Sanji and Luffy stood outside and attacked from the rear. In mere moments, the entire crew had been completely decimated.

Sanji light up a cigarette and took a long drag. "Well, that was insulting."

"Tell me about it." Zoro grumbled "I need some decent replacement swords. These don't feel right at all."

"They're swords not shoes you flea infested ball of mossweed."

"Crap-cook!"

"Aaaaannddd they're off!" drawled Tenzou as the two launched into a vicious battle.

Luffy picked his nose casually as he watched them tear up the ship. "D'you think they know we haven't taken out the boss characters yet?"

"I'm not sure." His 'secretary' mused "Should we bother to tell them or should we simply wait until those guys with eating disorders and a cat fetish jump them?"

The senior marines winced at the audible sound of bones cracking.

"Nevermind, I think they see them. Wow, that looks really painful! Awesome!" Luffy enthused.

Tenzou gave a whine "Do you have any idea how much paperwork this will cause? And I'll have to do all of it. Let's finish up and get out of here."

Seeing that the smile Tenzou was wearing become rather rigid and frosty Luffy thought that this might be a good idea because that smile spoke of paperwork, stuffy meetings and a smaller meat allowance.

Normally, this would be the point in the tale where the boss character would show up, give his evil overlord speech and attack the heroes. But that's not what happened.

Kuro hadn't even put on his gloves before Luffy had shunted over to their ship and beat the living daylights out of the murderous butler.

Sadly, the most interesting parts of anything are usually over fast so the fights took less than ten minutes in total (Not including the scuffle between Sanji and Zoro which was still going strong at twenty minutes when Tenzou broke it up in an extremely foul mood undoubtedly triggered by the impending paperwork and characterised by an amping up of politeness levels to 'cold war' status and Luffy running screaming back to the ship screaming about 'paper work devil fruits'

_-break-_

The aftermath of a battle always attended to two things on a marine ship. The medical and the bureaucratic.

The only person in need of medical attention was Merry and he was stable enough to last until they got to a proper doctor on the island. Which left the officework.

Deciding that discretion was the greater part of valour, everyone turned tail and ran away like little girls leaving all in the capable and threatening hands of Tenzou.

Sanji twirled off to the kitchen to lavish attention on Kaya (and the kids, since they were there.), Zoro retreated to the exercise room and Luffy was dragged along by the ear and a frosty Tenzou so they could get to work. It was the worst part but often the most necessary and the 'sexy secretary' was feeling vindictive so the Commodore was going to suffer too.

When they reached Syrup island, Tenzou saluted primly and marched off with a contingent of marines to accompany the three boys home despite their protests.

Luffy had saluted smartly to them and they were rewarded with a grin from Sanji and a measured nod from Zoro. Tenzou caught Zoros eye over their heads and gave an unhappy expression before disembarking. Sanji indicated in their direction in question.

"He's worried about the kids. They basically saw their hero and best friend die in front of them. There'll be repercussions."

Sanji puffed on his cigarette thoughtfully as they waited for Kaya. The young woman was pale but determined and as an emancipated holder of substantial lands they couldn't really prevent her from doing so when there was no legitimate threat. She emerged from the cabin they had loaned her and the four of them made their way to the far side of the island.

_-break-_

When Kaya had seen the beaten body of her best friend she had thrown herself over his chest and broke down once more. She had been admirable really and no one begrudged her. She was betrayed by one of her most trusted confidantes, attacked by pirates and had some of her oldest friends attacked yet she still managed to get up and run for shelter.

Sanji knelt beside her and gently coaxed her up and let her sob onto his shoulder until he exhausted himself. Zoro and Luffy examined the body noting the wounds and the killing blow somewhat dispassionately.

"He fought to protect you" Zoro commented looking her dead in the eye.

She met his gaze straight on. "He was the son of a pirate and a proud man."

Zoro nodded respectfully and ignored Sanjis cooing about princes and heroics.

"I knew his father."

Everyone turned to Luffy in surprise.

"Really? How'd you know it was him for sure?" Sanji gaped.

"Ah, that's easy. He always told me about his son Usopp."

Kay smoothed out her skirts and sat on the ground.

"Tell me."

While Luffy talked, Zoro unrolled the sheet they'd brought and covered the body of Usopp, son of Yasopp.

_-break-_

_Everything was foggy as if he'd hurt his head. He could hear Ben-jii talking to him but he didn't know what he was saying._

_Shanks was crouched down to ground, hat shading his eyes and was touching something on the ground. Something was wrong but he didn't know what._

_He wiggled free of the grasp holding him still and saw a little more._

_Shanks was sad…really sad and a little…guilty?_

_On the ground was…_

_-break-_

After he woke, Luffy went out onto the deck and sat against the railing.

He stayed there until Zoro woke him in the morning.

* * *

A/N:

Zoro does tend to ask about the bounties a lot. Well, there are two reasons. One is simply getting what he has earned and the other is just being well informed about his opponent. If someone has a bounty, they have caught the eyes of the marines and thus have a minor danger level at least. (That's not to say he assumes people are worthless without them but it would be bad form for a serious swordsman to ignore readily available information on opponents.)

Luffy has mastered a good portion of the Rokushiki but he's the only one. Tenzou has only mastered soru and is training to learn the others. Sanji and Zoro are learning soru from him and he knows all of the theory so he can teach them that before letting them take over their own training. It'll come up in later chapters (and boy am I looking forward to the Garp chapters just for some good old fashioned fist of love!) but I thought I should maybe poke that point here.

So, a few chapters back Tenzou soru-ed round Zoro who wasn't used to battling such skills and couldn't keep up. Give it a month and the roles'll be completely reversed.

I would like to point out that I **love** Usopp and think he rocks but if there was no one there to help him he would have been killed. Happy chances were all that gave them an escape route. Excuse me while I go off to sniffle and read some awesopp now.


	8. Interlude 2 A Black Letter

A/N: If there's any aspect of the story that I've glossed over then do mention it in a message. It'll more than likely pop up in one of these little interludes.

* * *

For being one of the most notorious pirates in the world Shanks did not try to live up to his reputation. In fact, everyone who knew the man wondered why he wasn't better known as an incorrigible boozehound and lover of parties rather than a bloodthirsty Yonkou of the New World.

If he hadn't succumbed to the siren call of the sea he would have built an excellent living organising hellacious parties for the wealthy, at least that's what Yassop swore. Not that Ben, Lucky Roux or any of his other 'loyal' nakama argued this. Shanks did quite like the idea and often cited their drinking sessions with Mihawk as proof of fact that he could have done that….if he wanted to.

Alas, that was not how the masses viewed him.

Propaganda was a strange mistress.

_-break-_

It wasn't a particularly interesting day, week or month even when it happened. In fact, Shanks would be the first to whine about being bored and worry about the booze supply. (Was there enough to get them into port? Would they run out? Was anyone holding out on that front? Would Ben find a reason to confiscate his?) Shanks slumped against the railing and yawned, scratching his chest. What he wouldn't give for sight of the next island, he was already planning to tap into his secret stash if something didn't happen soon. He grumbled internally and wondered where the newsgull was.

He squinted blearily into the distance. A large bird was winging its way towards the _Red Force_. It was a delivery alright but…..He took the thick parcel from the bird as it perched on the railing and examined it. Oh, isn't that nice. It even has his name on it. 'Captain Shanks, The Red Force.'

Ben, who had just arrived on deck himself, raised an eyebrow and Shanks opted to simply tear it open and if someone had sent him a bomb well, that's what the doctor was for. Inside there was a letter and another rather thick envelope addressed to Yassop. 'What the Hell?' he wondered. Now this was beyond strange. (Were the Marines attempting to open negotiation or something?) He unfolded the first letter that he assumed was for him and browsed through it before paling.

The letter was from Luffy and his friends. That was good.

Luffy was a Commodore in the Marines. That was good for him but could be troublesome for Shanks.

It was a personal emergency that had necessitated this contact. Shanks understood and decided it would have to be classed as definitely bad.

Yassopp had one son and a wife back in East Blue. That was good if a little lonely being so far from them

Both were dead. One of sickness and the other had been murdered by pirates while in defence of a young girl about a month ago. That was earth shatteringly horrendous.

Shanks glanced at the package in his hand and grimaced.

Gods, what a message to send. The mans' family was gone! And in such a manner. Yassopp was immensely proud of his son and adored his craftswoman wife. Banchina had packed his luggage for him and presented it to him saying that he would only regret it if he didn't go out to sea and use his skills like he had always wanted. The red-haired pirates had only returned to Syrup village twice before leaving the East Blue for the Grand Line. Banchina had waved them off (trying to hide how pale and thin she seemed to have gotten.) jokingly promising to run to the docks whenever pirates appeared. Shanks had liked the woman, who had done her best to take everything in her stride even her pirate sharpshooting husband (and Shanks poaching of the man.)

He looked to his first mate who had taken the letter and was currently gravely re-reading it. Ben read the letter several times before folding it and handing it back to Shanks.

"Don't hide it." He cautioned before pulling out his lighter. "It's not our place for one thing and it'll only make things worse in the long run."

Shanks nodded thoughtfully. He had been thinking the same thing and was glad that Ben was on the same page for this.

"I'll give him this," he brandished the smaller package "and you warn the others."

_-break-_

Yasopp was one of his oldest friends and he'd personally recruited him when he was first gathering together his crew. It was for his sake that the young man had left his home in Syrup village along with his young wife. To deliver such news was part of the Captains duty but in a way he felt as if he had killed them.

…_If only Yasopp had stayed on the island… _

The sharpshooter had accepted the package with mild curiosity and opened it to reveal a letter and a book bound in a beautiful leather cover. Shanks felt his heart sink further as he watched his friends face darken further and further until he eventually turned on his heel and stormed off the deck.

_-break-_

Yasopp locked himself in the store for the rest of the day and ignored any and all entreaties to come out.

He didn't emerge until the evening whereupon entering the galley he shoved the book at Shanks and immediately buried himself in the first of several tankards of rum. His nakama were uncertain as to how exactly they should proceed. Even the 'irrepressible Captain Shanks', as he introduced himself to several tavern maids, was perched on the edge of his seat unsure what exactly would be the best course of action.

Yasopp abruptly flung his tankard across the room letting it splinter against the galley wall. He lurched to his feet and drunkenly clambered onto the table.

"My son is dead!" he exclaimed "But he died a hero protecting someone dear to him. I will now tell the story of the great Captain Usopp, his brave crew and the lovely lady Kaya!"

He launched into the tale with all of his nakama hanging onto his words entranced by adventure. Shanks glanced to Ben who was lighting up a cigarette. His first mate nodded and smiled slightly.

No, Yasopp wasn't alright. He probably wouldn't be again but he was proud of the decisions his boy had made. Heck, he probably would have made the same ones himself. Shanks suspected that his marksman had always harboured a secret desire to see his son go out to sea and become a pirate himself.

He looked at the little book that the blond man had shoved into his hands earlier.

The writing was elegant and distinctly feminine and the inside cover was written in beautiful calligraphy.

_The Adventures of the great and brave Captain Usopp._


	9. How Not To Run A Marine Vessel

A/N: Tajiyo-kun is actually a trainee chef from manga filler

All previous chapters have been edited and some rewritten although no significant plot changes have been made but you may want to check back over them.

* * *

Tenzou faced Sanji and smiled politely. The ambient temperature in the room dropped a substantial few degrees and the windows on the wall began to frost slightly.

"I realise this is an insult to your wonderful skills," he began, smile widening slightly "But I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to feed our prisoners such food."

"Why?" Sanji snarled "Is there something wrong with it?"

"On the contrary. In fact it is _far too good_ for those god forsaken parasite infested wastrels who tried to the best of their _exceptionally minor_ abilities to _rob and murder_ Kaya-oujosama." His smile widened slightly while remaining perfectly polite.

Sanji blinked and puffed frantically on his cigarette while his two most important life choices warred within him. The Captain smiled politely waves of manners and sadistic amusement emanating from his person. Zoro sauntered in through the door and promptly wheeled on his heel and departed because he was decidedly _not _getting involved.

Finally Sanji seemed to sort out his warring 'feed people vs. women' system error and grunted. "Fine, what do you suggest then?"

"Leave it to Tajiyo-kun. They won't starve but I'm afraid your skills are a bit more than they deserve."

Sanji grunted in acquiescence and nodded to the glasses wearing youth who quickly began preparing rations.

"Could you bring some tea with you when you come to sign off on your reports in twenty minutes?" Tenzou said with a slightly less frosty smile.

Sanji nodded and lit up a new cigarette before twirling off to cook some more and elaborate to Tajiyo on the many joys of woman and 'wasn't Kaya-Swaaaaaan an exceptional specimen?'

_-break—_

For a relatively small operation, one with less than fifty people on board regularly, the office was awash in paperwork. It was frightening really, Sanji mused, that there was more paper piled onto desks than in an average bookshop.

He peered round the room looking for any sign of the other man. The marimo was working out in the gym (his marimo senses told him this and although they were less refined than his woman senses he still felt the surge of irritation that let him know where that annoying sake soaked meat head was snoring so he could easily avoid or find to kick the snot out of depending on his mood.) Luffy was lurking somewhere probably near the kitchen and could soon be trying out the new traps.

He snorted "Why the fuck do you need so much shitty paperwork anyway Tenzou-ocha?"

A hand reached up from behind a stack of folders that was at least as tall as the desk itself and placed a paper crane on top.

"Many reasons." came the voice from behind the stacks "Each more irritating than the last."

Sanji dropped the tray of tea and snacks on the one clean spot of desk in the room and kicked out a chair for himself.

"I could do with a laugh…"

The marine captain levered himself out of the stacks without so much as one paper askew (or a wobble of the growing menagerie of paper animals on the top.) before throwing himself down on a neighbouring chair and gratefully reaching for a fresh cup of tea.

"Well, for one thing I have to do all of the reports. Luffy, for all of his bitching, only actually has to sign them. Also, we're sent information on criminals, pirates and revolutionaries known to be in our locale as well as notifications of executions, imprisonment or the release of people we've captured. Then there are requisitions for equipment, organisation of pay, pensions, healthcare and life assurance with certain stipulations. Which means that if you get killed by me or a Shichibukai then Zeff gets a massive payout" he finished with an amazingly polite yet sinister smile.

Sanji flipped him the bird.

"And of course, I'm part of a conspiracy and a lot of these reports are due to my part in preparation for the day it takes place."

The chef took a long calm drag of his cigarette relishing the nicotine as he stared at the man across from him. "Mmmh, I thought so."

Tenzou saluted him with his tea cup and calmly poured another "I'm serious you know."

"I know you are. I'm not stupid and the marimo was able to notice."

Tenzou let his polite expression slip to a calm regard. "What clued you in?"

"Well for one thing Luffy is the shittiest marine I have ever seen in my life and while he's stronger than you it is pretty obvious that you could have a better position anywhere you wanted but you stay here with him." Sanji poured himself a cup of tea "but the most obvious hint that you're up to something is the reports."

Tenzou nodded indicating for him to go on.

"You write them, you approve them, and you submit them. You completely control what information gets on and off this boat. All anyone else does is sign them. You also leave little details out. You never reported Gin or what happened to him. There was no mention of Luffy knowing about that kid, having met his infamous father and you even located the 'red-haired' pirates for Kaya-chan." Sanji took a sip from his own cup "You're up to something and while I trust you I'm not an idiot like that marimo."

"You're right." Tenzou shrugged "I am and I'm far from the only one in on it. We're not planning to overthrow the government, destroy the world nobles (although, god knows, they deserve it) or get rid of the marines. But there is no denying that I am involved in a conspiracy and several illegal activities."

Now Sanji was raised by a formerly infamous pirate. Zeff had power to stand on the top of the world. He frequently beat up patrons at his restaurant and if the situation called for it, he was willing to kill. (If it was necessary doesn't mean he made light of it though.) He had known Tenzou a while by now and knew that the older man more than made up for Luffy and his utter obtuseness. He was insanely cunning and manipulative but he wasn't a malicious person.

"Soooo, are you going to tell me?"

"While I don't have a problem doing that it does mean that I'll have to tell you some things that aren't really my secrets to tell and if they get out because I told you." Tenzou gave him a flat look "Then I'll have to kill us both."

Sanji knew idle threats and he knew violence. He also knew that while he might be the more powerful of the two Tenzou had a lot more motivation and while he was willing to die for his convictions he wanted to live with a desperate intensity and that made him a dangerous enemy. He lit up a new cigarette,

"If I betray you, I'll arrange it myself and you can dump my carcass overboard."

_-break—_

When Sanji came back to the kitchen he nodded absently to Tajiyo and the two marines that had brought back the utensils from feeding the prisoners. He got to work preparing for the evening meal.

He paused for a moment, halting the rhythmic clacking of his knife and stared out the port window lost in thought before shaking his head and returning to his work, a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Luffy, you're just full of surprises aren't you?'

_-break-_

Luffy was definitely what you could call simple-minded. In fact, it would probably be more direct to simply call him a complete and utter unfettered moron before devoting your energies to halting whatever disaster his idiocy has wrecked now. However, Zoro decided as his back hit the wall; he was definitely a tough bastard to fight and not someone you want to be on the wrong side of.

It was galling truly, that he couldn't get a hit in on the younger boy. Luffy ducked and weaved, sliding in between his stances as if they were the efforts of a novice. But he was getting better. Zoro was better able to follow him even when using Soru. His progress had sped up when Tenzou had explained the theory to him. (Luffy was many things but he would _never_ be a good teacher.) While he could have figured out how to combat it by doing what they were doing now, namely Luffy jumping around the place and doing a rather gleeful job of bouncing Zoro off the walls, it was much easier with a clear and concise explanation of what they were trying to do.

Zoro had no particular interest in incorporating the style into his swordsmanship but he was fully intent on learning how to combat it and thus increase his own personal capacity. The way he saw it, it was really no different than taking on a powerful opponent. The pirates who'd been stupid enough to attack them yesterday had proved no challenge and quickly joined the quickly filling cells with the Black cat pirates who had bitched for all of five seconds until Zoro and Tenzou had _looked_ at them.

They were remarkably well behaved after that.

_-break—_

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro began "What are going to do about the guys in the brig? We're running out of space as it is."

Luffy flopped on the mat and sucked in his bottom lip and glanced from side to side for a moment and Zoro sighed.

"You don't know do you?"

"I know we're gonna' do something with them…..I'm just not sure what. Ooo, Maybe Tenzou'll put them to work in an office with him." Luffy shuddered "That'd be really scary."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Zoro stood up and mopped some of his sweat away with a towel before striding towards the door. "We could actually ask Tenzou, he'd know." He paused and looked back at Luffy speculatively "Although, aren't you supposed to be the commanding officer?"

"This is Tenzou's job. He's the best at this kind of stuff so he's taking care of it for us all. Don't worry Zoro, he's definitely nakama."

Zoro grunted and tugged the door open before heading towards the mess hall. Tajiyo came out and rang the bell for dinner and everyone ran hell for leather being well accustomed to Luffy's dining habits.

_-break-_

Tenzou did actually explain what was going to happen to their grossly overfull holding cells at dinner.

He smacked a rubbery arm away from his dessert. "We're going to rendezvous with another ship sometime tomorrow and they're going to take all of our prisoners off our hands."

Luffy pouted and reached around to Zoro only to receive an elbow blow to his hand. The swordsman took a generous slug from his bottle of sake. "Anyone you know?"

"Hmm, yes actually. Some very good friends and comrades of ours." He smiled genuinely "I think you'll like them but they're only making a fly by to the prison on their way."

A surprised yelp came from the far corner of the room where a rubber appendage had emerged seeking further consumables only to get smacked with a serving spoon and for Rua to start swearing across the room at his Commodore. The red haired young man ran across the tables and tackled Luffy signalling the start of a brawl.

Tenzou casually sidestepped all of the thrown dishware and made his way to the kitchen. He'd leave Sanji to restore order; he needed a cup of tea.

_-break—_

The next morning Tenzou was in uniform which for him was more of a matter of choosing the white blazer instead of his preferred shirt and waistcoat. Luffy was not but for once his loyal Captain couldn't be bothered with babysitting him on this matter and merely checked the paperwork for the transferral of prisoner.

The crew had gotten use to the bangs of Zoros weights by this stage and made no real reaction when the ship shook as the obsessive swordsman tossed them back to the deck after his workout. The only person who actually acknowledged this was the carpenter who did this by hurling a sizable lump of wood at his head, cursing him out and reminding the green haired young man that while their ship was state of the art it _was not_ made of Adam Wood so stop trying to test it thank you very much. However this too had become so much routine in the last month so Zoro merely growled and continued on while the carpenter went back to building some new chairs for the mess hall to replace the ones broken in the brawl last night.

Zoro sauntered down the deck in good humour considering spots for his mid-morning nap before taking a place at the edge of the ship with the others.

"So, when are we going to meet up with these guys?" he slung his towel back around his neck and nodded in greeting.

Luffy bounced on the rail eagerly "Real soon Zoro! It's been ages since we've seen them. I can't wait!"

Tenzou blinked "It's been two months give or take."

"Yeah, like I said. Ages!"

Zoro snickered as the much put upon Captain sighed and mumbled several curses to himself.

"You shitty bastards never actually told us who we're going to rendezvous with." Sanji greeted them by kicking Luffy into the mast. "And _you_, you shitty rubber, my mess hall is still a state because of you. Is this going to be a regular occurrence or is the paper lord over there going to deny me the pleasure of grinding my heel in the space where your brain should be?"

"Oh no, don't mind me." Tenzou quickly switched to his frostily polite smile which Zoro had quickly come to recognise as his 'business' expression "misdemeanours should be punished, don't you agree?"

Sanji answered by attacking Luffy with a flurry of kicks and the unlikely Commodore springing backwards in an attempt to escape. Zoro watched their fight with a critical eye.

"Hmm, the love-cook has gotten faster."

"A side effect of Soru training. Sanji does have a bit of an advantage in that area don't you think?"

"Point." Zoro paused and eyed Tenzou "You do know that smile makes you look like a serial killer?"

Tenzou merely widened his smile and Zoro shivered slightly when for a moment he thought he felt the brush of an icy wind.

There was a shout from the crows nest (and the crewman who had _miraculously_ not fallen out earlier) as a grand battle ship came into view. Luffy bounced (literally) along the deck and folded himself over the rail at an angle that questioned the presence of his spine.

"Yeeaaaaahhh! They're here!"

Sanji smoothed down his jacket and lit up a cigarette. "Why are you so excited Luffy? Are you really good friends with these marines?"

"Shishishi It's my older brother."

Zoro and Sanji gaped silently for a moment before Sanji started puffing in horror. "Mother Ocean preserve us. There's _two of them_!"

Luffy turned around and leaned back, resting his elbows on the rail. "Yeah, Ace is three years older than me but he's stronger too. I've never been able to beat him."

Zoro stared in amazement "So, the monster has a brother. He must be impressive. He's not a swordsman by any chance is he?"

"Nope. But it's been a while since we last sparred and I've gotten lots stronger. I bet I could beat him now."

A shadow was promptly cast over the young Commodore. "Just who, can you beat?" and one Rear Admiral Portgas D. Ace greeted his beloved little brother by way of a boot to head.

The man standing on the railing from where his finely tooled leather boot had evicted Luffy cut an impressive figure, no questions there. Tall, broad shouldered, muscular and tanned his uniform of rank fit him like a glove. He would have been the perfect picture of a marine officer if it had not been for the obnoxiously orange Stetson upon his head and the shit eating grin that showed most frequently upon the visage of Monkey D. Luffy.

The crew immediately clicked their heels and saluted like everyone learned how to in boot camp. Sanji wondered vaguely if they were expected to do that do but no one gave them any funny looks and he was more concerned with examining the officer in front of him and sending interesting spirals of cigarette smoke into the air.

"Yo." The man casually saluted "How's things?"

Tenzou threw a cup at him. "Don't think I've forgiven you yet, you irritating bastard!"

"Oi, is that any way to greet a commanding officer?"

"I'm a mutineer then. Fall in and drown sparky."

For once in their short …friendship? No, no, no that was all wrong. Rivalry? Yes, lets' go with that. For once in their all too brief and violent rivalry Zoro and Sanji were in complete agreement.

It was going to be a seriously fucking strange day.

_-break—_

If asked about Tenzou, Zoro and Sanji would conclude that he was a fundamentally decent guy and a reliable friend even if he had a propensity for smiling politely like the sort of person who secretly tortured puppies. Plus he could process paperwork like a _fiend_.

Above all, he was the _consummate professional_. A professional who currently had an esteemed and decorated marine hero in a headlock while the aforementioned Rear Admiral flailed and kicked him roughly.

Luffy merely grinned and jumped in thus freeing Ace from his headlock only to receive a rubber knee to the head. Things were just beginning to escalate and Tenzou had retreated to a safe distance at this point when a shot rang out clearly perforating the deck at the brothers' feet.

Ace scowled and turned to pout at across at his own ship. "Halia, I'm just greeting Tenzou and Luffy properly. There's no need for that."

His response was several more bullets causing him to leap back with a curse. The woman just visible standing on the warship vanished in a whoosh of feathers and promptly touched down softly beside him, resting a rifle against her shoulder. She was of average height and dressed practically in a comfortable looking variation of the standard marine outfit, one that you could ostensibly do any sort of work in and still be at your ease. Her black hair was offset by her working tan and a pair of pretty but unremarkable brown eyes. Her hair had been plaited against her skull and pinned in a bun at the nape of her neck obviously to keep it out of her way. Everything about her appearance simply screamed that she was a woman who could roll up her sleeves and get things done. Zoro immediately marked her as one of Tenzou's very best friends. (He was mostly right.)

"I apologise sir but we are on a tight schedule, one that does not permit for your juvenile bonding activities."

Ace scowled but nodded and eyed her firearm with a wariness that spoke of experience. Tenzou turned and gave some orders to the crew who quickly moved to comply.

"Good day Commander. I trust you had no problem finding us?"

"None. Thank you for transmitting the co-ordinates and your intel Captain. It cut several hours off our journey. Are these your new recruits?"

"Yes, East Blue has been good to Luffy."

"I can imagine." She gave an amused smile to the rubber man as he pulled faces at his older brother. "Commodore, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Luffy blinked and let his cheeks snap back from his knees. "Huh? Oh yeah. Guys, this is Halia. She works with Ace and is a bird!"

Sanji kicked him brutally "Luffy how dare you refer to a woman in such a manner!"

He turned and bowed over her hand "My dearest dove, don't let the ill manners of that lout ruin your day for I have been blessed by the mere hint of your song."

"Erm, don't worry about it." Halia cast a bewildered look over at her commanding officer who was leaning over a file with Tenzou merely sending her a cheerful wave and an expression that seemed to say 'look, I'm doing my work. I _am_ responsible."

Sanji clasped her captured hand to his chest, sent hearts flying and ignored the snort of disgust from the limp wrested algae infested philistine with no appreciation for the delicate flower that was womanhood and gushed further.

"Halia-chwaan, it is an honour and a delight to serve you. Merely speak and your servant will comply"

Too immersed in a spiralling vortex of mysteriously flapping hearts and adoration Sanji couldn't figure out when exactly the switch was made but he was suddenly realised that he was holding the hand of a man he did not know. (as if that could make the first part worse.) The stranger smiled cheerfully and clasped his shoulder before shaking his hand vigorously.

"Sanji, is it? Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you that I dearly wish we had time to stay and properly sample your famous culinary skills."

The man was tall and well built, the sort of individual that could play rugby well and be gleefully welcomed by any team on the league. Like many of the individuals he'd met recently he was well tanned and his blue eyes stood out well against it. His hair was a dirty blonde with several patches bleached by the sun. Despite being clad in the uniform of rank he seemed to exude a cheerful and relaxed demeanour. Actually, for a marine officer, he had a remarkable resemblance to a South Blue surfer.

Zoro eyed the sword hanging from his belt and noted the wear on the grip. Not a decoration he noted with approval and wondered if they would be there long enough for a spar. Sanji extricated himself from the grip spluttering and took note of how the newcomer had carefully removed Halia and placed himself subtly in front of her. Not enough to insult anyone but it gave a definite vibe of 'mine, mine, mine.'

He nodded and caught the glimmer in the Captains eye. His smile was open and cheerful but there was a certain…ambiguity between it almost as if no one actually had his full attention. Despite his irritation at their introduction Sanji couldn't help but be intrigued by Captain Maynard.

_-break—_

The two parties quickly and efficiently transferred the prisoners over to the enormous warship. After the first attempted escapee had his arm broken and the second crippled with some well placed shots everything went smoothly.

Most of the prisoners were still afraid of their current jailors and a few were downright terrified of Ace. In fact it went so smoothly that the babysitting collective (Tenzou, Halia and Maynard) agreed that there was time for tea so they all bundled into the office, sealed the door and dug into a delicious spread from Sanji.

Maynard, it seemed, for all his cheerfulness was not actually very chatty. He was not unlike Zoro really except that he smiled more and you always knew for certain if Zoro was giving you his full attention.

Halia was a perfectly pleasant woman, good company and an excellent marine. That's all there really is to say there so let's move on.

Once they had finished their snack and after a quick check of the surroundings Tenzou brought out a small leather bound book. He removed an envelope from the insides and passed it to Maynard who tucked it inside his blazer before handing over a sheet of writing in exchange. He glanced questionably at Zoro and Sanji but Tenzou shook his head.

Ace slurped down the last of his tea and belched. "Right, now that we've got the really important stuff out of the way there's something that we're sort of worried about."

Halia produced a paper binder and passed it across the tables. Sanji cleared off the crockery but not before asking Halia-chwan if she wanted a refill. Tenzou spread out the enclosed documents along the surface and everyone leaned in for a better view.

"Here's the thing. Arlong was a fairly well known fishman pirate but he's disappeared in recent years. He used to serve under Fisher Tiger but like many of that crew he simply dropped off the figurative map once Tiger died. It seems that he's been hiding out in East Blue but that's really not what concerns us." Ace explained indicating towards a bounty poster in the file. For all of his clowning around and getting scolded by his sub-ordinates he had gotten his rank for a very clear reason. (No, it wasn't Nepotism. The Marine hierarchy actually did not want another Garp on their hands the only man in the marines to warrant a warning sign….at least twenty years ago he was the only one.)

Zoro pulled the bounty poster towards him. "hmm, I've never actually met a fishman but if they're as strong as I've heard and he's a former member of the Sunny Pirates then I'd imagine his bounty would be higher than twenty thousand."

"Bounties are generally calculated by threat level not fighting strength. It's low because he hasn't really been active in recent years." Ace paused and frowned "if he'd gone back home to Fishman island it would have been fine. Some pirates do retire y'know and I for one believe it's a waste to chase after men who haven't done anything in twenty years."

Tenzou nodded as he folded a sheet of paper in his hands. "Good point. Think about Silvers Rayleigh, the Pirate Kings right hand man. He hasn't been seen since before Roger died and they're still looking for him. I don't actually think he's dead but it's an incredible waste of resources to keep looking for a man that's very obviously retired."

"Well how do you know?" Sanji frowned and poured himself a cup of tea "How do you know these pirates aren't off being Crime Lords on some island somewhere?"

"Point to you curly brow" Zoro idly blocked the kick with a sword "So basically you're saying that the bounty poster is not a reliable measure of strength and that these guys are probably much more powerful than we think."

Ace nodded and watched a devilish grin creep across the swordsman's face "Huh, that's a familiar expression. Well, anyway we're not a hundred percent sure as to what exactly is going on but Fishmen pirates are _not_ known for their kind and generous natures safe to say. Humans these days tend to bear the brunt of their aggression and while I can understand a certain degree of bitterness we can't allow them to take revenge on some East Blue civilians."

Luffy peered at the bounty poster as he furrowed his brow in thought. (It looked….far more painful that such an act should clinically be.) "Ace, How d'you know something's wrong then?"

Ace grinned proudly at his little brother "Well, we inspected a marine base on our way and we noted a few strange things."

Halia coughed "What he means is he and Maynard kept them all busy while I _swooped_ into some of the offices and had a look around."

Zoro snorted "Do all the marines spend all their time spying on each other and stealing pens?"

"Some do."

Zoro rolled his eyes "Wait a second. Swooped?"

Maynard coughed "Swooping is…" his smile deepened and took on a cunning edge "…bad."

The marines smothered their snickers while Zoro grumbled.

"Well, Zoro-san. You saw my Devil Fruit ability right? I ate the Tori-Tori no mi model: sea eagle. I have the ability to transform into a sea eagle so I would stay on the ship until I get a signal before flying onto the base."

"Ah, what a marvellous image for this poor soul. The beautiful and elegant Halia-chwan flying above the clouds like an angel come to bless us" Sanji wiggled and sighed around the bemused woman for a few moments. "But pardon me for asking O'lady of the skies but don't Zoans tend to be rather….big?"

"You're rather observant Sanji-san." She continued on choosing not to acknowledge that Sanji had collapsed in an ecstatic flurry of hearts "While that does tend to be true and my transformation does not technically increase or decrease my overall mass it does spread it out towards my wingspan instead. So for whatever reason I'm not that much bigger than a real bird of that breed I am a good deal faster."

"Oi, can you control your transformation then?"

Instead on answering him she merely turned a pair of startling yellow hawk eyes upon him and Zoro jumped back in surprise before grinning. "That's a Devil Fruit I could get to like. Hey do you know if…"

"No, he doesn't. I can guess who you mean. They're just his natural eyes."

Ace slapped the table. "C'mon. We're getting way off topic here and we have to go soon. Either way after Halia did her snoopy-swoopy thing we discovered some interesting things about Captain Nezumi."

Tenzou nodded as he looked over pages and pages of accounting. "I see what you mean Ace, how long has this been going on?"

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro blinked and Maynard coughed politely "He's got far more money than he should have. Either he's embezzling or taking bribes."

Pretending that they weren't wearing expressions of dawning comprehension they nodded in unison.

"Which do you think it is then?"

Ace grimaced "Both. Arlong has been dealing with him for some time now. If he was too much for Nezumi to handle he should have signalled for aid. Thankfully no one knows that we have this information yet so you should be able to move about freely until you determine the correct course of action." He paused and leaned back with an unhappy expression "Do your thing but I request that you inform me as to the outcomes so I can tell Shichibukai Jimbei about this."

Luffy scuffed his hands through his hair. "Don't worry Ace. We'll have a good look around. We won't kill him unless we really have to."

Ace cast his brother a relieved look at which Zoro and Sanji glanced at Tenzou who waved them off.

Luffy jumped up "Yosh! Leave it to us."

"Hah, I knew I could count on you Luffy so there's only one thing to do now!"

"That's right!"

They slung an arm over each other and pumped their fist. "Let's Eat!"

"YOU JUST FINISHED EATING YOU GREEDY BASTARDS!" Their companions replied in a perfect simultaneous dismissal before pausing in surprise to look at each other.

Maynard wiped a tear away. "Such unison amongst comrades. It's a beautiful thing indeed."

_-break—_

The brothers had separated with a prompt salute and the Rear Admiral led his men back to their own ship before Luffy dragged Zoro and Sanji back to the office.

"We've got another mission guys!"

"hmm, I thought were heading to Loguetown next."

"We are. But we're well positioned to take care of this so it's Commi island first." Tenzou pulled a file from the bottom of the stack somehow managing not to topple the whole thing "Ace and the others have their own missions to take care of. Besides having 'Fire fist' Ace show up is venturing a bit close to 'overkill'. The four of us can handle this fine."

Sanji snorted "Not that Luffy's exactly subtle or anything."

"That's extraordinarily hard to argue with so I'll just agree with you there."

Zoro grinned "So _Commodore_, what's the plan of action?"

Luffy hummed, tilted his head to the side before slamming his fist into his opposing hand. "We kick their asses!"

Zoro laughed. Whatever it was Luffy was supposed to be he was good fun at any rate. He looked up to see the irritating woman obsessed doormat snickering around a cigarette and Tenzou laughing into his paperwork (or was that crying?) "Sounds good to me. Lead on!"

* * *

A/N: I got to the point where I just had to split it into two so hello technically another filler chapter but not really. XD Cocoyashi should hopefully be finished before the end of the summer RL permitting. All of the previous chapters have been re-edited, rewritten (slightly), corrected (but I'd bet good money that I still missed one. D: ) and slightly changed so you may want to reread them at some point.

I've been slugging to get to the next chapter all this time. Finally some Nami and some focus on canon characters!

Word of Thanks to all of sundry and I'm glad so many are enjoying this. I'm not going to do the thing of listing ever name here because I'm lazy and looking them up is annoying besides I reply to all reviews and messages I get. C:

Speaking of which, let's try and clear up a few questions as this stage. From here and elsewhere.

**Q: Why is Tenzou able to get Ace in a chokehold and hit him with a cup? That makes no sense!**

No, It wouldn't. Tenzou threw a cup at him but it didn't hit him (it was a cup from his morning tea that he drank on deck with the bracing air.) As for the chokehold, well they're friends and still teenage boys so maybe Ace let him grab him like that because he may have unintentionally ruined Tenzou's life with the whole 'sexy secretary' comment. Then again, Tenzou might just have a bit of seastone on him for occasions such as this…

**Q: How strong is Tenzou? Does he really have a paper work Devil fruit?**

Well firstly he does not have a devil fruit. He's saved Luffy from drowning so many times that's become almost reflex and remember he pulled Zoro out of the ocean.

Strength wise, well he is weaker and has much less combat potential than any of the others but he's around the level of an average marine captain. He knows Soru but so will Coby so it's not terribly unusual. Tenzou is capable with a sword and beat Zoro once but that's only with the use of Soru, not the on the basis of sheer swordsmanship.

What makes Tenzou a dangerous opponent is his cunning mind. He's actually a devious schemer and currently manipulating events for the sake of Luffy which will be revealed as the story progresses. As the story progresses it'll become apparent just how clever he is in comparison to his offensive skills.

In brief: Sanji, Luffy and Zoro are all stronger and getting stronger a lot faster than him.

**Q: Is Hancock still hopelessly in love with Luffy?**

It is something not really talked about on the ship but Hancock is unnaturally _fond_ of the young Commodore. She has difficulties with this because the marines support the Tenryuubito but Luffy being Luffy somehow managed to inadvertently seduce her. I'm…not really sure how but she may make a cameo at some stage.

Currently, she's waiting for something. The same thing several other people are….

**Q: Is Blackbeard still on the loose?**

Yes he is…..that jackass. He will show up, that I promise. In fact I know exactly what will happen to him and his crew.

**Q: What happened to Johnny and Yosaku?**

They somehow were saved by the chefs of the Baratie and worked off their debt for a while. Once they were fully recovered they set off to sea again but were frequent customers of the restaurant.

**Q: Can Luffy use haki?**

Yes, he used it on Kriegs men but he doesn't use it too much. He hasn't actually mastered it yet. There'll be an omake chapter about it.

**Q: You've written loads of oneshots and drabbles! Why haven't you updated this?**

Because I didn't. I do this for fun and in my free time. Also inspiration is a fickle (extremely fickle) mistress and sometimes drags me in strange directions. I'll update when I'm ready.

**Q: How much time has passed in the story?**

In this chapter it's about two months give or take. Lots and lots of training takes place off screen. It's referenced briefly in this chapter. I move on to the important scenes and let most of the training segments and paperwork get done offscreen. XD

**Q: What was on the ground in that bit with the italics?**

When a paragraph is in italics it's a flashback. It's pretty obvious actually if you think about who is present in the scene. It's important to why Luffy put his dream aside. The whole story will come out eventually but I don't think it's any kind of unusual twist.

Right, now I'm finally off to work on the Arlong scene. Finally!


End file.
